


The Countenance Of Despair

by Omega_720



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, First story, Monokuma | Monobear - Freeform, Multi, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_720/pseuds/Omega_720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoue Tone has recently been selected to join Hope's Peak Academy with the Super High School Level of Good Luck.<br/>But when she is thrown into a game of mutual killing with the fifteen other students in her class, will her good luck help her survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gates Of Hope's Peak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this work except for my characters. Dangan Ronpa is the property of Spike Chunsoft and NIS America. Please enjoy.  
> I apologize for the short chapter, this is introductory and I will post the remaining chapters of the prologue over the remainder of the week.

The magnificence of Hope's Peak Academy looms over me as I shuffle nervously at its gates.  
Such a layperson as I should not be attending such a splendid educational establishment... is how I'd like to feel, all posh and collected. Inside I'm screaming with happiness.

My name is Inoue Tone and I was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy with the Super High School Level of Good Luck. A simple introduction suited for a simple person.  
  
I am a new student at Hope's Peak Academy. You may be wondering how a simple person like me got into a prestigious school such as this. The reason is that I won a lottery out of all the high school students in the entire world. My introductory letter was...

  
**"Miss Inoue Tone,**  
 **You have been chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy with your talent of Super High School Level Good Luck,**  
 **This occurs every year but this year to further increase the meaning we decided to choose out of the entire population of the world,**  
 **You were chosen, we have two more Super High School Level Good Luck Backups available shall you choose not to attend,**  
 **If you wish to attend, please fill out the enclosed form and send a scan of it to us via e-mail,**  
 **When we receive and examine the details of your enrollment we shall send you details..."**  
...And so on and so forth. To be chosen out of the entire world I must be pretty lucky, right?

There are fifteen other students joining me in my class. Those of which I can recall of the top of my head are... Super High School Level Game Designer, Super High School Level Entrepreneur and Super High School Level Reporter. They're the few students who I actually had experienced their talents prior to joining Hope's Peak.

  
The Game Designer's first work was phenomenal, a horror game with suspense that evoked an eruption of emotions.

The Entrepreneur's business was based near my place of residence that employed a vast number of people and seemed to be branching further and further each day.

  
The Reporter had written an article on the students of Hope's Peak Academy, which is where I had obtained most of my information on my fellow classmates, yet I failed to obtain information on a few. In this article there was a section on me, in which it questioned the purpose of Super High School Level Good Luck, I have done so too as there are probably many talented people worthy of a Super High School Level, maybe it's due to experimental procedures or traditions or something.  
  
I inhale slowly.  
 _Come on Inoue, you can do this!_

  
I smiled and walked through the gates, across the courtyard... my footsteps echoed... up to the door. I stood silently, staring at the expensive wood on the door, I traced the knots with my fingertip, I felt more at peace when distracted by trivial things. Comfort in procrastination perhaps? Or maybe discomfort in importance?

  
As I thought to myself I realized the door was open and I was leaning through the frame slightly. _Wow, I was really out of it. Okay, straighten up, deep breath, let's get this off to a good start._  
  
I walked to the center of the room, the pristine white floor becoming of more and more interest to me as I began to feel dwarfed by this large entrance hall.  
 _And then my vision began to blur, I began to stumble... and I fainted. Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using title cards for the introduction of each new character, other than these and the endcard (which shall appear in the next chapter or chapter after next, depending on the length of the introductions) are the only foreseeable art for this work. I am not an artist. The sprites were made using Chibi Maker 1.1 by gen8 on deviantART.  
> Please comment~


	2. The Classrooms Of Hope's Peak Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The act of examining objects within this fanfic shall be shown as...  
> [Examine Object]  
> Please enjoy reading!

I awoke sitting at a desk in a dark classroom alone.  
 _Did a teacher or student carry me here? Did anyone see me? What an awful first impression._  
I observed my surroundings.  
[Examine Chalkboard]  
It has a weird, malicious bear drawn on it, it looks kind of cool...

[Examine Windows]  
They have plates bolted over them, I tugged at them with all of my might and they didn't move at all, and my fingers hurt.  _Smart move Inoue._  
Why are the windows covered though? Is it a prank? Is it protection? Is this a forbidden area of the school?  
  
[Examine Desk]  
It's a simple wooden desk. Made of wood. Redundancy of that thought is duly noted.  
Oh wait! There's a pamphlet under the desk. I bet it slipped down there while I was unconscious.

[Examine Pamphlet]  
I pick up the pamphlet, it's slightly damp. I drooled on it. I really hope nobody saw me drooling.  
 **"Please go to the auditorium at 10.00am for a meeting with your headmaster and fellow classmates*"  
** Why is there an asterisk? I look at the bottom of the pamphlet.  
 ***You better not be late or you'll be severely punished, you bastards!**  
Oh, what time is it now? I look at my flowery wristwatch, 10.20am? Well... shit.

[Examine Door]  
Classroom 1. Oh, so I am not in a forbidden section of the school? This isn't the time to dwell on that. I must go to the auditorium or I risk being punished even further!

I sprint out the door and into a smartly dressed male who is sent into a nearby wall.  
"I'm so sorry!" I shout.  
"Umm... it's fine... can you please get off me?" I notice I am kneeling over him, we must have both fell.  
"Y-yeah, sorry" I climb off him and he proceeds to stand up also.

  
"Are you also a student of Hope's Peak Academy?" he asks me, he has a silvery voice.  
"Yes. My name is Inoue Tone. Super High School Level Good Luck" I hold out my hand.  
He shakes it and introduces himself.  
"Shihei Goda. Super High School Level Intuition"

[ ](http://imgur.com/RT4iR8u)

 

Shihei Goda...  
Murder mystery game master who assists the police using his unique perspective on cases, mainly using it on cases that the police have been unable to find further possibilities in, I've heard that he has a solved case record of 100%.

  
"Nice to meet ya" I smiled and he smiled back, a small but genuine smile.  
He suddenly had a stolid expression.  
"We should get going to the auditorium Inoue" He started walking and I followed.

We reached the auditorium at 10.29am, nearly everyone was talking to each other and didn't notice us.  
An energetic boy ran towards us.  
"Heya, you two are really late y'know?" he has an orotund voice.  
"We realized. You are?" Shihei questioned the boy.  
"My name is Daisuke Sonoda, Super High School Level Actor"  


Daisuke Sonoda... I haven't heard of him, if he was the best of the best wouldn't he be recognisable? It's justifiable not to be recognized but he's an actor.

  
"I'm sorry to say I've never heard of you" Shihei says bluntly.  
"I'm mainly in plays, no big movie roles for me, too refined. No fun" Daisuke laughs "You never told me your names and titles"  
"Shihei Goda. Intuition" Shihei introduced himself instantly.  
"Inoue Tone. Good Luck" I mumbled.

  
"Let's go introduce you both" Daisuke grabbed my sleeve and tugged, walking towards the podium, I felt slightly uncomfortable.  
"Can't you see she's uncomfortable you imbecile?" Shihei growled.  
"Whoa, easy tiger!" Daisuke shouts with a grin.  
Daisuke released my sleeve and turned to Shihei.  
"You can't have the pretty girl all to yourself" Daisuke smirked. _Idiot._ _  
_

"And neither can you, just let us introduce ourselves personally" Shihei frowned and turned to me.  
I smiled at him. "I want to learn the names and talents of my fellow classmates and their appearances through a one-on-one conversation"  
Daisuke smiled "Okay. Have fun" His smile was wide but the insincerity of it was evident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: INTRODUCTIONS!


	3. The Auditorium Of Hope's Peak Academy

Shihei turned to me.  
"Let's part for our introductions. You did say one-on-one conversation earlier"  
I nodded. "Okay Shihei, see you later I guess."  
He smiled and nodded.

I walked over to a blue haired girl, who was taking down the names and... "Subconscious Reactions" of the other students.

"You seem to be anxious to communicate with me due to my observations on the behaviors of our fellow classmates" she looks up from her clipboard, grey eyes boring into my very subconscious.

"Uhh..." _This girl is weird._  
"And now you seem to be flustered due to me voicing my observations on you and my stare observing physical tells of a certain emotional state"

"..." _What do I even say to that?_  
"You now are rendered speechless due to the very low amount of socially acceptable and friendly responses to somebody watching your every motion and twitch to test for negative motive in your introduction to them"

"..."  _I... don't even... what do I?_ "Inoue Tone, Super High School Level Good Luck. Pleasure to meet you, you must be Ayase Miyazaki, Super High School Level Psychoanalyst who has made breakthroughs in the psychology field"  
"Your rushed manner of speaking must be an attempt to finish this introduction and prevent me from observing, as well as being due to extreme anxiety and confusion"  
"..."  _I give up._

"I am indeed Ayase Miyazaki, Super High School Level Psychoanalyst. Thank you for the compliment, I am not as good as you think I am but I am flattered that you think so"  


"...Y-yeah. No problem. Talk to you another time"  
"Looking forward to it"  
 _If you are then why does your voice contain absolutely **no** emotions.  
_"I do have emotions." Ayase muttered as I walked away.  
 _I shall never win._

My next introduction was with a loud boy wearing bright green, very bright green.  
"Hello." I say to him.

"Hello. How many lights do you leave on in the evening?"  
"Umm.. 1 of 10 lights."  
"You should strive to give up the use of that light if possible yet it is acceptable to leave it on if it is for navigational reasons or phobias. If any of those are present within your household to justify the use of that single light source then I shall accept you as an eco-friendly person" He gives me a thumbs up.

_I only leave the other lights off because my parents don't want to pay overwhelmingly expensive electricity bills. But I won't say that._

  
"Kyoji Kuno, Super High School Level Environmentalist I presume?"  
"Your presumption is correct. I am Kyoji Kuno. Super High School Level Environmentalist!"  


Kyoji Kuno once protested for three days and nights without food or rest against a corporation still using animals for their cosmetics tests.

"You may have heard of my three day protest against that company and I assure you they will not use animals for testing and will not dump their harsh wastes into nearby rivers ever again" Kyoji smiles at me.

_Was that menacing? It **feels**_ menacing.

"And I gained that through a peaceful protest." Kyoji adds.  
 _It was not. I felt incorrectly._  
"My name is Inoue Tone, Super High School Level Good Luck."  
"Okay."  _How rude._  
"Well, see ya" I waved as I walked off and Kyoji nodded and waved in return.

Towards a girl clad in dark blue is where I head next.  
"Hello." She jumps and gasps. "Sorry, did I scare you?"  
"N-no, well, kind of." She blushes. "You're going around introducing yourself right?"  
"Yeah. Exactly"  _What else would I be doing?_  
"Oh. Okay. My name is Miho Hirano and I am the Super High School Level Blogger. I'm also known by the blog title AnimeGirl20♥♥"  
  
Anime Girl 20♥♥ is a source of many anime recommendations. A lot of what she says can give an anime a fully fledged fanbase with its annoying stubborn morons and all, or it can cause the anime to go into the depths of anime hell and the liking of it will be deemed as taboo, and becoming a fan of it makes you 'somebody without taste who doesn't know anything about anime' or if you were to look at what people actually say 'a complete douchebag who is an anime retard'.

"I've heard of that blog. Anime reviews turned heated discussions and occasionally fanfiction?"  
"That's the one" Miho smiled.  
"You post some amazing content" I smiled at her.  
"Thanks, Miss..."  _I forgot to tell her my name didn't I?  
_ "Inoue Tone, Super High School Level Good Luck. And Inoue's fine. No titles or honorifics"  
She seemed surprised. "Ah, okay. Well, see you later Inoue" She seemed happy as I walked off.  
 _I think that's my best introduction so far, despite the fact I nearly didn't introduce myself._

Now to another unfortunate soul!  
A grey haired female holding a tablet.  _She looks very... unapproachable._

_  
_"If you want to introduce yourself feel free. I'm not going to bite you. I'm just calculating sales trends based on what I've learned from the other students. Finding the opinions of certain audiences is very important if I am to tell my research and development team what to focus on for the next product" she spoke in a harsh, detached tone.  
 _Wow, she's really devoted to her business._  
"Inoue Tone, Super High School Level Good Luck. It's a pleasure to see you again, You Higuchi"  
  
My old classmate and the owner of a large company living in my area of residence. I think her company is named Entrepreneur  & Co. and they release a wild variety of products. I don't think they even try to make something in the same category consistently. Maybe it's due to the trends. When people start buying other versions of your product and you can't make enough of a profit in that area at that time you focus on a different area until the prices to produce a prior category decrease and you can afford to release a new version.

You looks up from her tablet and gasps.  
"Inoue! I haven't seen you in such a long time." You was smiling and had a slight warmth to her voice.  
"Glad to see you remember me" I smile back at her.  
"I can't wait to catch up with you later. You can finish talking with everyone and I can finish calculating trends!"

I glance at the tablet to see the prices and interest in a romance Visual Novel.  
"I would pay $20 - $30 for a romance visual novel and would be really interested. It would be nice if there were yaoi and yuri options and a large amount of choice and a variety of characters"  
You looked at her tablet. "Thank you for your input, it will be very valuable towards the creation of the product"  
As I walk towards my next introduction I can feel You smiling at me.

My next victim is a blonde haired male.  
"Hello." I tap him on the shoulder as he seems to be totally out of it.  
He yelps and jumps. "Ah!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you"  
"Where am I? Do you know? Where are we?"  
"Hope's Peak Academy's Auditorium"  _Weird_ _guy_.  
"What's Hope's Peak Academy? Who're all these guys? Who are you?"  
 _Oh. My. God. Is this guy amnesiac or something?_ "A prestigious academy for the best of the best. Your fellow classmates. Inoue Tone, Super High School Level Good Luck" I answered his questions in order and hoped he'd understand.

"Oh. What could I be good at...?"  
 _Is this guy for real?_ "What's your name?"  
"Makoto Seki. Just call me Super High School Level Unknown or something. I can't remember anything much right now"  
  
"Okay, fine" I walk off, leaving the weird guy in deep thought.  
 _He wasn't mentioned in the article, is he even a member of this class?_

In my deep confusion and mild annoyance I walked into a male wearing dark green.  
"Watch where you're going you imbecile!" he shouts with a very loud voice.

"I'm sorry. No need to get so angry" _Jeez._  
"If I didn't get really angry with you neither of us would remember it and then we couldn't work to prevent this happening again"  
"Well I'm not a child so you have no power over me!" I straighten up to intimidate him, or to look less powerless anyway.

"My name is Koji Tsuda and I am the Super High School Level Tutor. I've heard about you Inoue Tone, get your annoying appearance and worthless talent out of my sight immediately!"  
  
This guy has tutored rich kids and he's a complete douchebag.  
NEXT!

I head over to a girl dressed in varying shades of black and purple.  
"Hello!"

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here"  
"Sorry. Annoyed with Koji"  
"It's too early to make enemies."  
"I know. My name is Inoue Tone, Super High School Level Good Luck."  
"Nikki Kato, Super High School Level Game Designer."  
  
Famous mainly due to her two horror games.  **Of Monsters And Marauders** and  **The Empty...  
Of Monsters And Marauders ** had more suspense and emotions while  **The Empty...** focused more and horror and jumpscares. Both games were highly reviewed but personally I preferred  **Of Monsters And Marauders** as I got really attached to characters in it while in  **The Empty...** I couldn't get attached to anyone because there was very little plot and every character you think may have a deep backstory gets murdered violently for the sake of scaring the player.

"I've played your two most famous works." I said.  
"Which did you prefer?" she asks squinting slightly.  
"I preferred the suspense and emotions contained within  **Of Monsters And Marauders** as well as the artistic style"  _I hope that's the answer she was looking for. Is there a right answer? Probably.  
_ "I preferred it too. It was a lot more fun to create the game without publishers breathing down my neck and editing every second scene" she laughed.  _She seems somewhat sad at the publishers comment. Is it that she wanted more freedom or is it something deeper than that?_

"Well I have to go introduce myself to the remaining students. I'll talk to you later I hope"  
Nikki smiled at me and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remaining characters shall be introduced in the next chapter.


	4. The Stage Of Hope's Peak Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the introductions will be finished and at the end there will be an endcard. Yay.

A blonde girl was standing alone at the entranceway to the auditorium.  
"Hi." I breathed softly, not wanting to shock her.  
"I noticed your approach." she has a posh accent and a straight posture, she appears annoyed yet seems pressured.  
"Oh." I held back a sigh.  
"My name is Kimiko Soda. I am the Super High School Level Pianist" she speaks as if she has rehearsed this line to keep her tone formal and flat.  _How irritating._  
  
Kimiko Soda comes from a rich family and has been playing piano since she was very young. She was shown to have a large amount of talent with the instrument when she composed her own piece after a month of practise. According to her family she said "It just sounded right" when she was asked how she did it. You may have observed the heterochromia. Good job.  
"My name is Inoue Tone. Super High School Level Good Luck. Nice to meet-"  
"Could you please go?" She interrupted. "Our introductions are finished so I see no point in further conversation. Please."  
I nod lightly and walk off.  _She didn't seem as if she was annoyed or anything. She just seemed... scared of me.  
_

"Don't worry about that Soda girl"  
"Huh?" I looked at the person I'd bumped into. They had pink hair.  
"She doesn't really talk to anyone much. Well, at least she doesn't in interviews. She seems to just- I really shouldn't be telling you information about her she doesn't tell you herself. It would be a bit mean"  
"I'm sorry but, who are you?"  
"You don't recognize me?"  
"No..."  
"Wow. My name is Kaii Sako. I'm the Super High School Level Vlogger"  
  
Kaii Sako has a popular WeView channel which has... uhh... a lot of subscribers. His channel specializes in Vlogs. Video blogs. He's popular for being really cute and all that with girls. His videos can contain comedy and shipping so yeah. I never watched any of his content though, I saw the 'OMFG DID U SEE DAT VID?!?!?!?!?? AMAZING!!!!!" comments everywhere on the internet but I just didn't like vloggers. I have my select few favourites though but... yeah.  
"Yeah, you're that WeViewer right?" I wiped my forehead with my sleeve.  
"That's me. Now do you recognize me"  _Absolutely not.  
_ "Still no. My name's Inoue Tone. I'm the Good Luck student"  
"Is that a talent?"  _Fuck you.  
_ "I was picked out of all the high school students in the world so I'd like to think so" I growled.  
"Yeah. I suppose."  _You ignorant little..._  
"I have to go now. Bye"  _So I don't break your nose._  
"See ya Inoue" he walked off.

A crimson haired female is to be the next I am to introduce myself to.  
"Hello."  
"..."  _She's... ignoring me._  
"My name's Inoue Tone. Super High School-"  
"Level Good Luck, I've heard about you. You're interesting, I'm just observing you. There's nothing amazingly good about you or bad about you. Your average in appearance and introduction, I hope to speak to you more in the future as to learn more about you. You might prove a very good friend and potentially-" the girl stops talking suddenly "My name is Emi Hirata and I am the Super High School Level Animator. Referring to anime and cartoons, occasionally other content. But you already know that don't you~?"  
  
"Y-yes" To elaborate, she has worked on some large productions such as Kyoto Aniplex and Z-1 Pictures on anime such as Home! - Iwatobi Baseball Club and The Excitement Of Haru Suzumiya. Her works have fluid animation and have a very consistent quality. Her productions are definitely some of my favourites in a long time, they've even been critically acclaimed by Miho!  
She nods and smiles before turning and beginning to walk away.  
"Love your works!"  
"Thank you Inoue-chan"

A purple haired girl wearing a hoodie approached me.  
"Hey."  
"My name's Misa Haga and I'm the Super High School Level Cracker. I'm going to go investigate the school layout so I thought I'd introduce myself before I left. 'K bye!"  
   
 _Uhh... okay then._  
"I'm Inoue Tone! Good Luck!"  
"I know! Reporter girl told me!"  
There was no information about her, given her talent, illegally breaking into computers, networks and security systems, it would seem unlikely she would be very widely known. Well, at least, known about.

I walked over to the Super High School Level Reporter.  
"Hey"  
"You're Inoue Tone, right? Super High School Level Good Luck. It's a very odd talent to have or to even be chosen, isn't it? What do you think your purpose is here? Your background, does it contain anything phenomenal at all?" she asked me questions at a machine gun pace.  
This is Nao Sawa, Super High School Level Reporter. It seems she isn't going to tell me that herself, well, at least before she finishes her game of twelve million billion questions.  
  
She wrote the article containing all the information about the students that were going to be in this class at Hope's Peak Academy. The piece contained an absolute encyclopedia worth of information, so much that it was split into a website by Hope's Peak's Super High School Level Web Designer.  
"I am Inoue Tone and I wish I could answer all your questions now but I have to introduce myself I'm so sorry"  
"It's okay, I don't have a deadline for this, it won't be a news story. I just want to get to know my fellow classmates and, of all, you seemed to be the most mysterious, ignoring the talentless male in the lab coat"  
"You mean Makoto?"  
"That's his name? He wouldn't answer me when I asked him questions he just covered his ears and seemed pained"  
"Maybe he doesn't like being asked so many questions when he doesn't actually know how to answer them. He seems to be amnesiac, the severity of its infliction is unknown to me at the current moment but if I find out more I'll tell you"  
"Thank you Inoue." Nao smiled and nodded before skipping off to talk to (question without reprieve) other students.

A disinterested girl with white hair sat on the edge of the stage with a calculator.  
"What'cha calculating?" I asked her, leaning to look at the display.  
"Shares for my most recently invested into company. It seems that they will do very well while this trend continues, I just hope You Higuchi doesn't screw them up with a crappy idea"  
"You're invested in Entrepreneur & Co.?"  
"I am. I, Megumi Nishioka, being the Super High School Level Stock Broker would be certain to invest at least a little in a fellow classmate's thriving corporation, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Megumi Nishioka once invested her college savings into a starting company, she was yelled at by her parents for doing so, but convinced them to wait to see how the company developed before selling the shares, using the reasoning that there is a fee for the buying and selling of shares. Needless to say, the company became a multinational multi billionaire and Megumi made quite a profit from the sale of her shares.  
"I would agree, that makes perfect sense"  
"Now that we are introduced, you may leave"  
So I did.


	5. The Headmaster Of Hope's Peak Academy

"You bastards finished introducing yourselves yet?" spoke a disembodied voice, high pitched yet tolerable.  
"Who was that?" shouted Kaii and Daisuke, evidently shocked.  _May as well reply..._  
"We are finished our introductions with one another" I spoke with a calm, controlled tone.  _I don't know what's going on but I don't want to show any more emotions to my classmates until I know what's going on. The person I'm talking to at the moment may be the key to finding out._  
"Alrighty~ Time to meet your marvelous headmaster..." A monochrome bear jumped atop the podium.  
  
"...Monobear!"  
"You're that bear from the chalkboard in the room I awoke in, I remember thinking you weird-looking yet cool also" I almost shouted and smiled slightly.  
"Why thank you for pointing out that obvious fact out Inoue!" I grinned and scratched my head, unable to not be embarrassed. "Now I must inform you that you shall live in this school forever" my grin vanished instantly to be replaced by a scowl.  
  
"That's complete BS! What about our families?!" Koji stepped forward as he shouted, hands curled into fists.  
"You seriously think that we will stay here?" You spoke, calmly also.  _Maybe trying to remain composed as I did.  
_ "Not only do I think, I also know. Upupu..." Monobear's malicious grin annoyed me to no end.  
"What?! There has to be  _ **a way out**_ " Emi spoke.  
"Incorrect assertion!" I heard Misa shout from the door "This place has no exits anywhere, at least on this floor"  
"That is indeed correct.  ** _The windows are sealed_** as well" Monobear was still smiling, was he capable of not doing so?  _I have to agree with him based on my examination earlier._  
"I concur! The metal plates on the windows do not yield to pulling or leverage, nor do the bolts to twisting" For some odd reason, I yelled 'I concur!' at the very top of my lungs.  
"As Misa and Inoue have established, you are completely trapped within this school with no hope of escape so I do not expect you to stay. I guarantee it" Monobear's red eye glowed brightly at this comment.  _Just as I suspected. I really don't want to stay though._  
I turned to my fellow classmates to see their reactions to this shocking announcement. They varied from the blank stare I first saw in Emi, the burning scowl that originated with Koji and the pure fear that emanated from Miho and others. These faces displayed clearly the despair in their hearts.  
"Is... Is there no way out?" Daisuke asked timidly.  
"Of course there is! If there is no hope it can't cause despair to manifest in exponential quantities!" Monobear paused for a moment "You must graduate!"  
"Graduate?" Nikki sounded confused.  
"You must kill a fellow classmate~" Monobear spoke of it as if it was a homework assignment.  _Sick bastard._  
The room was enveloped in silence. The occasional sob that was heard from those shedding silent tears disturbed it yet there were no words spoken.

I knew, as we looked from person to person, examining, that there was distrust streaming from the other students, with a few unreadable exceptions.  _Were these people those who I could trust? Or were they the ones I should stay as far away from as I can?_  
"I won't take part in your mutual killing and I trust my classmates will not either" Shihei's words brought us back to our senses.  
I looked up and smiled at him and gasped when I saw his expression, so full of what we need the most, Shihei Goda within the high school of despair surrounded by potential murderers had the expression filled with unmistakable hope. Was he a naive fool? Or was he the smartest person here?  
  
As I stood, in deep thought, I felt Monobear tap my leg.  
"Your fellow students are dispersing, collect your student e-Handbook and go enjoy your free time or whatever. Wouldn't want to get backstabbed, would you?"  
I looked at Monobear and nodded. Was it the bear's character or the one who was controlling the bear the conveyor of that message? Was it to spur the game's progression or genuine concern? Probably the former both times, yet one can only hope.

I collected my student e-Handbook from the main hall, ignoring or being ignored by the other students as I walked the dim halls. Duly noting the rooms on the signs.  **Music Room, Computer Room, Laundry Room, Cafeteria, Auditorium.  
** I found myself standing in front of my room, the nameplate had a scanner under it. I swiped my e-Handbook in front of it and the door unlocked with a click and I stepped inside my room.

[Examine Bed]  
Plain yet comfy.  _It seems as if I will be spending a long time sleeping on this bed.  
_ [Examine Floor]  
Soft, cream carpet.  _I feel as if I could fall asleep atop it._  
[Examine Walls]  
White paint. Clean. I can put up posters and such on the wall.  _That'd look cool right?_  
[Examine Luggage]  
Contains my laptop, my books, my phone and my clothes.  
[Re:Action Laptop]  
It's super powerful and has a lot of games installed. As well as some programming software and graphic design software. If I had brought external storage then I would have a significant amount more of each available.  
[Re:Action Books]  
All the popular novels from right now and some teen fiction. I'm currently reading books by Touko Fukawa. They're very weird books, definitely well written and romantic but they feel weird to read.  
[Re:Action Phone]  
Touchscreen. Has an extremely long battery life due to a prototype battery that can run for up to a month in idle. You could play Flapper Bird for a week without a charge, that's roughly how long you will have to spend before you get any good at it.  _Top score of 500! I have no life!_  
[Re:Action Clothes]  
These are clothes. You wear them. Mhm. Information.

I booted up my laptop to find there was no wi-fi network available, as expected. My phone also had no reception, must be a signal jammer somewhere. I lay down on my bed and begin typing a diary entry for today so far. Monobear said to use my free time. But who shall I spend it with?  
  


* * *

STUDENTS REMAINING: 16  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on your free time selection. Name AND/OR Talent. Monobear and Being Alone are options also. If there are no votes, I shall pick Monobear or Being Alone and alternate between the two. If there is a draw I shall use all of them as long as it does not exceed the number of free time events contained within the chapter. The prologue's FTE is the only one where the number of FTEs would go over with any draw, i.e. Above 1, so I will grant a draw of two characters.  
> FREE TIME EVENT AVAILABILITY = Everyone


	6. Being Alone 1

I have decided to be alone.  
Solitude is only to be expected when put in this strange situation is it not?  
Am I intended to do what is expected of me by the mastermind?  
By choosing to stay alone, am I doing what is necessary for survival...  
Or am I doing exactly what I  **shouldn't**?

I quickly shake off my complex thoughts and sit down to play some good mindless action games.  
Battlefield Call 4 or Medal Faction 3?  
I think I'd rather the mindless destruction of Medal Faction 3.  
I started the game and as I proceeded to put on headphones and effectively cut myself off from everything else, a part of everything else decided to interrupt me.  
  
*Knock knock knock*  
"Inoue!" I recognized the voice "Inoue!"  _ **Voices.**_ They belonged to Shihei and You.  
"What do you want?" I growled at them as I opened the door.  
They tensed up and seemed to shrink slightly.  
"We just wanted to see if you were doing any-"  _I am._  
"I'm busy"  _I've answered your question, are you going to leave?_  
"Well we were-" _No, of course you'd try to persuade me._  
"Busy"  _Get the message!_  
"But you didn't-"  _I don't care is why!_  
They seemed to be silenced by my sharp glare.  _Wonderful._  
"Do either of you know how to play Medal Faction 3?"  _If they do I might consider letting them join me with my spare controllers._  
"What? Is that a board game?"  _Shihei... I will kill you._  
"Get away from my room before I murder you..."  _I have never been so disappointed in humanity in my entire lifetime._  
  
"That's the game in which you go around and destroy significant amounts of buildings and terrain in an open world environment which is a great improvement on the previous games as the enemy actually rebuild the buildings and terrain so unless you clear that map real fast then you'll have to repeat everything, at a significantly lower difficulty due to rebuilding in such a short time causing structural instability despite the large amount of extra enemy soldiers but it was still deemed an amazing improvement over the first and second Medal Faction games" Nikki smiled and retreated back to her room after her absolutely marvelous description of Medal Faction 3.  
"She has restored my faith in humanity. I shall not kill you, just get out of my sight before you slip up again and require another lucky passing of a gaming legend to save you and my faith in those of whom you are"  
"O-okay Inoue... s-sorry" the two retreated from the dorms.

And now back to video gaming.  
"HEY INOUE!"  _Daisuke and Kaii you mother-_  
"Sorry to interrupt but..."  _You even have the nerve to interrupt my train of-_  
"We wanted to know if you wanted to go... why are you making a fist?"  _I'll teach them..._  
I swung my fist and it connected with Kaii's stomach. He crumpled to the ground.  _I only feel slightly sorry for doing that._  
"I just want to play some goddamn video games! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  _If they try to persuade me I swear..._  
"H-have f-fun" Daisuke lifted Kaii off the ground and supported him on his shoulder. I heard the words 'short fuse' and 'mad bitch' spoken as they walk away. I'm perfectly okay with that, as long as they don't turn around and try to interrupt me-

"Inoue-chan~" Emi and Makoto walked over.  
"I heard something from my room..." Makoto mumbled.  _I want to shout but, he's so innocent... I don't kick crying puppies drenched in the rain. I will feel like a murderer just by telling him to leave me alone._  
"It's fine. Daisuke and Kaii just wouldn't let me get back to playing video games. It's really annoying when people keep interrupting you from doing tasks you wish to do isn't it?"  _Please pick up on the mild passive-aggressive hostility. Please..._  
"I guess we'll let you get back to your gaming. Have fun! Let's go to the computer room, Emi. Remember you said you'd teach me some animation and graphic design basics..."  _At last..._

I placed a custom made, out of a spare pillowcase and a red marker, 'DO NOT ENTER OR INTERRUPT!' sign upon my door before sitting at my desk and destroying a few hostile organizations and murdering a few militias.  
 _That was the worst 'Being Alone' time ever. It completely dissatisfied the base conditions of being alone. Such as the_ **alone** part of it. If I'd have chosen a singular member of the students to converse with I can guarantee I would not have talked to as many people as I did.   
And with that thought and a click of 'Quit To Desktop' and a press of enter on 'Shut Down' ended my quite incorrect rendition of the whole 'Being Alone As A Teen Gamer' scenario.  
It could have been worse.


	7. End Of Prologue

"All students please report to the main hall immediately for a detailed explanation of the detailed rules and regulations regarding your school life of Mutual Killing" Monobear's voice was projected directly through my headphones. That bastard.  
I closed my laptop and slid it into its case and placed it behind the headboard. It's going to be a bitch to get but hopefully it won't be found and the difficulty in doing so will discourage any who do find it from the most criminal act of theft.

My footsteps were quiet against the floorboards as I rushed and when I slowed down I heard no noise. If someone were to be even remotely careful they would make no sound when walking. Perfect for committing murder, how unfortunate. I stamped as hard as I could, causing myself immense pain while also discovering that stamping will cause little noise.  
"You seem to have gone completely insane, Inoue." Ayase stepped past me and turned to face me, smiling faintly.  
"I'm just making observations. These observations could solve murders." I began walking again.  
"I wish your observations useless." Ayase began to follow me.  
"You know well enough that a murder is going to occur, there isn't enough weight of fear, anger or desire to cause us to break yet and if the weight were to be added slowly we could grow to handle it yet but I have a strong feeling that Monobear is going to throw a significant amount of weight and we will all shatter" I was certain my face bore the expression of insane worry despite my best efforts to maintain a stoic expression.  
"If we work together, might we be able to handle the strain?" Ayase spoke with such hope, it sounded as if it could dispel any despair that could fall upon it. That is, if it were to remain hope and not to become a component of a greater despair than one who is hopeless would feel.  
"You mean as in the story of the bundle of sticks? Unity equals strength, that is true but a chain is only as strong as its weakest link." Getting all philosophical (up) in this intelligent discussion.  
"So your belief is that even if fifteen of sixteen work with every fibre of their being to prevent murder, one could cause the disruption of that harmony?" Ayase's grey eyes bore into my very soul yet it wasn't unpleasant, I knew Ayase did this to everyone, it was an act of determining who she could trust. It was a great asset to have someone with great ability in the analysis of a person's state of mind regarding certain topics.   
"And that one removes one of the fifteen and among the remainder, trust quickly turns to distrust and the distrust is greater than the one that would exist without the trust's presence prior"  
"You speak in a very scholarly way for someone who holds a talent most would think only worthy of a layperson"  
"Thanks. I'm not usually like this, the surrounding of such academics probably attributes to the increased complexity of my speech... and stuff"  
Ayase laughed slightly at my joking end of sentence. It was a cute laugh, pleasant to hear.  
"Are you prepared to hear the rules?" Ayase asked me, it was a weird question but I answered it nonetheless.  
"They're necessary to living within this school. Some of them are going to regard the Mutual Killing and the others are most likely going to be composed of rules that prevent us from messing with the game. To keep it 'fair'" I made air quotes at 'fair' in an extremely exaggerated way.  
"They're on the e-Handbook but a more detailed description is required to prevent evident loopholes" Ayase leaned over and whispered to me " _Be sure to keep all loopholes that you spot which are not eliminated by the description to yourself. We need all the legroom we can get. Monobear can make this ladder as difficult to climb as he want, if we point out the loopholes he has not yet removed, we are removing all of the rungs_ "  
I nodded slowly before finding Monobear standing a few feet away, approaching us.  
"You two better not be planning amorous acts. The school does not allow explicit acts. If you wanted to do it in the dorms then go at it until you die, the dorms are your own private areas and a death occurring in such an odd and X-rated manner would be a great subject for the game of Mutual Killing, just make sure you give some kind of alert so I can turn off the camera, I don't care much for yuri" Ayase and I took a large step to separate from each other, blushing furiously we rushed past Monobear and into the auditorium.

"Inoue and Ayase, you look really... flustered and embarrassed... Were you two?" Kimiko gasped and looked disgusted.  
"There was **no yuri occurrence** between Inoue and I!" Ayase shouted, throwing a blank clipboard at Kimiko.  
"OBJECTION!" Nikki shouted "I saw you whispering into Inoue's ear. That is very much evidence to the possible existence of yuri occurrence between you two!"  
"You're really grasping! Me and Ayase **were not talking** about any past X-rated exploits!"  
"BEARY TRUE!" Monobear hopped onto the podium "They have not engaged in any immoral acts!"  
"They could have been planning immoral acts!" Kyoji shouted with a grin. I saw Monobear walk off the stage, probably presuming this would take a while.  
"Those two have talked very little, Inoue hasn't really talked to anyone, too busy playing her Call Of Candy Clans Clash" Kaii groaned. What did he just say?! That's it, I'm going to MURDER HIM!  
"...Did you just say I play such garbage?!" I was beyond pissed, Nikki even looked angry at the mention of such a microtransaction-addled, money-grabbing pile of steaming shit. "I am going to cut your tongue out, then I will cut your eye out of its socket, then I will rip your head from your spine, leaving only a bloody stump!!"  
"Yeah, I'll go grab the scissors!" Nikki began to rush off but Megumi stood in front of the door and with a cold glare Nikki turned and stood silently in a corner.  
"Inoue... calm down..." You ran over and I began calming down. Ayase ran over too and they successfully caused me to regain my sanity.  
"Unbelievable! Inoue has her own female harem! Nikki, Ayase and You! She is probably going to rope me and the other females into it and..." Kyoji covered Kimiko's mouth and she became silent. Luckily so, she looked as if she would froth at the mouth and collapse.

Monobear stepped out onto the stage. "You bastards done complaining about shipping?"  
"Yes. Rules. Please. Now." Koji spoke with irritation. Justified irritation.  
"Okay! These are already on your e-Handbooks and after this explanation I'll send an update out and you can download the details later. I say 'can' but your e-Handbook is completely useless without downloading the details and any future files and updates"  
Misa was muttering something behind me. Something about 'network' and 'LAN'  
"Let us begin~!"

 **[Rule 1: It is forbidden to destroy or severely damage any school property.]  
** "Severe damage is classified as damage that makes the object no longer suited for its purpose. This rule does not prevent the destruction of personal property i.e. Property belonging to students or teachers"

 **[Rule 2: It is forbidden to harm the most amazing and beary skilled headmaster, Monobear]  
** "Harm refers to physical damage to the entity known as Monobear, this does not include the person controlling Monobear or the Artificial Intelligence. Unfortunately for me."

 **[Rule 3: Between midnight and 8.00am it shall be Night Time.]  
** "During Night Time there will be no running water and certain areas of the school will be inaccessible, these areas will be listed in the update. They shall not be locked yet being present here for more than ten minutes will result in punishment"

 **[Rule 4: The students shall remain within the school building for the remainder of their lives unless graduation occurs]**  
"Time for the interesting parts. As was mentioned earlier, to escape you must kill a fellow classmate. To graduate you must commit the murder without anyone else knowing. This does not simply mean the lack of any other student's presence during the act of murder. This matter shall be explained in greater detail later."  
"Wait... I... REFUSE TO PLAY! I REFUSE REFUSE REFUSE! THIS IS COMPLETE CRAP. I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS!" Nao began hurling pens and pencils towards Monobear.  
Monobear took out a button and seemed prepared to press it.  
"NO FRICKIN' WAY ARE YOU DYING NOW!" I dived in front of the barrage of writing utensils, it hurt like crazy when the sharp nibs stuck into my skin but it was worse than a classmate dying.  
"REFUSE. REFUSE. REFUSE."  
 **Machine-Talk Battle Versus Nao  
[During Machine-Talk Battles you must point out various weak points within a barrage of text often using one statement to target another. As this is not a trial the evidence shall be statements to get Nao to calm the hell down]  
** EXAMPLE  
Evidence: Apple  
1\. There is cake  
2\. There is no food  
S1- S2 E1 - S2  
Statement 1 is used to render statement 2 invalid as is Evidence 1.

 **INITIATE MACHINE-TALK BATTLE!**  
Evidence: CALM DOWN, COOPERATION, PUNISHMENT  
1\. I REFUSE! REFUSE! REFUSE! REFUSE!  
2\. I don't want to die  
3\. I don't trust anyone  
4\. This is hopeless!  
5\. BREAKING NEWS. BREAKING DOWN  
6\. Help me...  
 _[This MTB is very ambiguous and has multiple solutions. But this is outside of a trial and calming someone down has multiple solution_ too.]  
E1 - S1,S4,S5 E2 - S3,S6 E3 - S2  S6 - S3, S4

"Calm down Nao! Pull yourself together and see the hope!" Shihei shouted loudly and Nao started throwing with more hesitation, meaning I get stabbed less. Yay.  
"If we work together we can escape! TRUST US!" Makoto almost shouted, it was more of a squeal. He seemed very nervous. Nao's throws became weaker and weaker.  
"If you don't wanna die then don't get yourself punished, you moron" Daisuke and Koji shouted. Nao had stopped throwing due to lack of projectiles but was still shouting the same words on a loop, her eyes tearing up in the process  
"If you want us to help you then trust us! Find the hope in that bond!" Ayase and Megumi roared at Nao. It was both scary and amazing. Nao dropped to the ground and began to cry. I ran over to her and hugged her, she cried into my shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry... I'll try to trust you... I'll let you... help..." Nao became silent, she seemed to have fallen asleep due to the sheer exhaustion she must have been experiencing.  
I lifted her and carried her into my room, leaving an annoyed Monobear and concerned classmates behind us.

I took Nao's room key from her coat pocket and unlocked her room. I lay her upon the bed and placed some pens and pencils I had picked up on the bedside table.  
As I walked out of the room I ran into Nikki.  
"This game's really taking a toll on some people isn't it?" she was gazing down the hallway, examining the tired figures dragging themselves into their rooms, her eyes full of sadness.  
"Yeah... we'll pull through though. Somehow."  
"We just need to work together, right?"  
"Either that or stay completely separated, and the former sounds significantly more desirable."  
"We're meeting up for breakfast tomorrow to discuss all that stuff. I hope we'll see you there." Nikki began to walk off.  
"Wait! Do these rooms unlock from the inside?"  
"If you mean without a key, no. You're either going to have to sleep next to Nao or leave her trapped." Nikki giggled.  
Kimiko walked by and laughed too "You aren't going to make your final efforts to obtain Nao into that harem of your's are you, Inoue~?"  
"No... Please stop with the harem thing. I'm not interested in a relationship just yet"  
"Oh my gosh, 'yet'?. You didn't even deny liking women. You're such a player, Inoue"  
"Are you going to tribute anything USEFUL to this conversation?" Nikki groaned.  
"You can slide the key under the door." Kimiko grinned and walked off.  
"I'm going... to go too..." Nikki seemed exponentially more exhausted after the exchange with Kimiko than she did after the Monobear rules-ish-ness.  
I nodded, checked to see if Nao was alright, left a note for her about breakfast, slid the key under her door, went into my room, dove under the covers and fell into a deep, well-deserved sleep.

PROLOGUE END

* * *

STUDENTS REMAINING: 16  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is complete and an example of how MTBs work. There may be Cross Swords (from SDR2) and some other self-created trial portions. Such as a Suspect Eliminator (Setting evidence to each member of the remaining group showing their lack of involvement) and other "fun" things.  
> Please comment so I know you're real~


	8. Chapter 1: Discordant Despair INTRO

"WAKE UP!" Monobear hit me on the head with a newspaper.  
"Inoue, you and that Nao girl need to wake up when the morning announcement happens. If you two get into this habit of sleeping in then you shan't be the best students you could be and then I would be a less than worthless as a headmaster"

"Sh'up. G'out. 'll ge'up" I groaned in an almost incomprehensible string of syllables.  
"...Shut up. Get out. I'll get up. Okay." Monobear walked out of my peripheral vision and when I turned my head to see where he went he was nowhere to be seen.  
"He's going to wake up Nao isn't he?" I quickly pulled on some clothes. I don't really care about colour or anything. I ran towards Nao's room before knocking.

"Who is it?" Nao threw open the door when she saw me through the peephole, she looked exhausted.  
We sat on the edge of Nao's bed and Nao rested her head against my shoulder.  
"Thanks again for yesterday. I really lost it. It was just... I snapped."  
"The rules applied pressure to the weight you were feeling and due to a lack of coping mechanisms you ended up breaking under the pressure?"  
"Writing is my-" Nao began to speak but was cut off by...

"Oh my god, are you two going to stop your romantic exploits and get to breakfast already?" Kimiko shouted loudly into the room.  
"We'll be out in a minute" I sighed, I thought Nao would open up to me and we would be able to establish a bond. Kimiko just lost me a Social Link!  
Nao would be the Priestess, I think...  
"Let's go..." Nao sighed, she stood and grabbed my hand.  
"Uhh.." I looked at our hands and then back to Nao, she looked annoyed.  
"You having difficulty getting up?" She tugged lightly on my hand. Oh, she wanted to help me to stand up. I'm an idiot.  
I stood up and Nao and I walked to the cafeteria, silently.

When we reached the cafeteria we parted, I sat at the table nearest the door so I could leave for the dorms to grab my laptop and come back here after the meeting.  
Nobody else sat beside me, I guess I hadn't really done anything to get people to prefer me above anyone else.  
I am _so_ bored.... TO THE KITCHEN!

I stood at the door, waiting... Makoto stepped into the kitchen. I quickly lifted my blade and sliced, a clean cut through the center.  
"C-can I have a sandwich... please?" he muttered, nodding towards the plate.  
"Sure" I handed him a plate of chicken, egg, cheese and ham sandwiches. "Take those to the others, I'm going to make some coffee."

I took a sip of the warm beverage before returning my attention to the cafeteria doors.  
 _I swear to Gaming if Kaii and Kyoji don't get here soon..._  
As I finished that thought...  
"Sorry. I was watering my plants."  
"I was getting ready and stuff."  
 _Guess who said what._  
Kyoji leaned in the doorframe and closed his eyes, he seemed exhausted.  
Kaii smiled and sat down at my table, I proceed to stand up and walk to a further away table.  
"The hour of getting ready is pretty evident on Kaii. He looks great" Emi laughed slightly.  
"Not as good as..." Kimiko spoke in a quiet tone that became quieter... and quieter... and then inaudible for the last word.  
"Kimi-chan is withholding information! She spoke of someone she found more attractive than Kaii! This information is critical to the Super High School Level Pairing List of Hope's Peak Academy's Finest!" Daisuke hopped around like a crazy person. To be completely honest, I'd love to write up that list.  
"Daisuke is acting like a Super High School Level Fanboy" Misa chuckled as she ate some rice "At least he isn't screaming..." Misa cleared her throat... "'Oh my god! Kawaii desu~ Kimi-chan X Daisuke-chan OTP! Kimisuke is so cute it makes my ovaries explode ASDFGHJKL!!!'" Misa had the most ditzy voice I've ever heard.  
I burst into insane laughter and the rest soon followed.  
"It's funny 'cause it's true. I've actually seen people post stuff like that on my anime's forums... every other comment."

"TIME FOR SERIOUS MEETING TIME!" Koji shouted.  
"'Time for' or the second 'Time' was redundant in that sentence"  
"Shut up Ms. Nishioka! This class is not English class"  
"You're doing it ag-"  
"SERIOUS MEETING TIME!"  
Everyone became silent.

"We need to create a safe environment while using whatever methods we have available to create an escape route. This escape route must guarantee that everyone escapes, as all who remain trapped within the school are extremely likely to be executed by Monobear for the escape of the others." The psychoanalyst spoke in a very professional manner, it was encouraging and comforting.  _Now if only I wasn't so useless at everything that could help in escape._

"To those of you who think you are incapable of contributing to the escape be assured that we will not think of you any less under the condition that you devote as much effort as those who have skills that are more suited to discovering an escape route" Psychoanalyst = Mind Reader.

"Speak for yourself Miyazaki. I reserve my right to judge others as I deem fit. I don't give a shit about how much effort they put into an escape route with their useless skills, unless it brings upon a positive result, I refuse to acknowledge it" Koji grins. He has a right to his opinion but if he could keep it to himself then he would seem like less of a... what's the term? Ah! Tremendous asshole. That's it!

A lot of people looked  _kinda_ pissed off with Koji.  
"Idiocy. I say that viewing those whose efforts grant greater yield in a more positive way is valid but by refusing to acknowledge effort you cause those who think they cannot help not to assist. What if one of these who underestimate themselves create the escape?" Shihei was livid.

Koji simply laughed.  
"Shut the fuck up!" I ran at Koji and in his surprised state he was unable to counter my attack.  
He fell to the floor and I landed atop him. It was a surprisingly comfortable landing, Koji has a lot more muscle than you'd think a tutor would have...

"GET OFF ME!" Oh. Right. I climb off Koji before he throws me off and brush down my clothes.  
"You all maintain a right to free will, an opinion and free speech yet I would suggest we keep our opinions on each other to ourselves. It is evidently causing disruption to the peace" Megumi spoke and left, she seemed annoyed.

"Just... everyone... do whatever you have to do. I don't really give a crap as long as you refrain from murder, suicide, provocative acts and other actions that under these base conditions you should not do" I rubbed my temples and stamped off to my room, taking large strides. I really don't want to deal with that shit again. Why must everyone get along so poorly? Is there a way to make them get along? Of course not. In this setting those who are likely to kill see trust as a weakness, even those who do not dream of murder find forging bonds as a risk. How is one to know who will use you?

I throw open the door and sigh. I take short steps into my room before sitting in my wardrobe and waiting. It's a mild risk but I want to see if anyone attempts to use the open door as a murder opportunity. Now to wait.

Koji enters first.  
"Tone! Get the hell out here!" he seems confused at the lack of my presence, he checks the bathroom and the bed. He then steps over to the door and closes it.  
"I'm prepared" He grinned menacingly. Was I going to die? So early? I refuse! The main character never dies first and my normalcy in this scenario of interesting people summons forth the notion that I am most likely the protagonist.

He steps towards my hiding spot. I quickly burrow into the clothes pile. He opens the wardrobe door and seems stunned to find nobody. He reaches out towards me, probably thinking of looking but pulls his hand back and closes the door and returns to sitting on the floor behind the bed. Why didn't he-? Ooooh OHHHH. I'm in the panties, bras and other pile. Even the sternest get embarrassed by touching the opposite sex's undergarments. I get embarrassed touching anyone's undergarments.

I keep my eyes on Koji for a short while before... I must stay... awa- DAMN IT ALL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Event Voting Time!  
> Free Time Availability is EVERYONE!
> 
> Please review and/or vote.


	9. Discordant Despair: KIMIKO SODA - FREE TIME EVENT 1

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling, how dull it was.  
Wait, the ceiling? I was in the wardrobe. Who did this? Was it-?

"I see you're finally awake" Koji grinned, it was a grin with no malice but it still held a haughty harshness.  
"What are you-?" I croaked, my throat was really dry.  
"I wanted to compliment you for how you handled the situation earlier, most would tremble at my words, be it anger or fear, but you, instead of verbal attack, which I am desensitized to due to my talent, you physically attacked me. I am extremely pissed off at you for it but it deserved the compliment." Koji's haughty grin softened into a humoured smile. 

"But why search for me? Why protect me? If you wished for escape that was an easy opportunity" Koji seriously confused me, my question seemed to shock him.  
"I don't wish for escape via murder. There is no incentive that would make it worth the sacrifice of another for your own sake. I may not seem like the type but when I spoke of worthlessness, it was not to offend those with incompatible talents, it was to twist their thoughts so they would not waste their time. I hate futility" He seemed to tense up at 'futility' but it seemed personal. "I wished to protect you out of respect and to prevent those who thought of escape being easy to grasp from grabbing the opportunity and either killing you and them or killing all but them"

"How honorable. Thanks, I guess." I smiled, slightly forced but Koji seemed to believe it and smiled back.  
"Any time. See you" Koji stood and exited my room and I stared at the ceiling for a while.  
Was I mistaken about Koji? He is at least worthy of changing from Tremendous Asshole to Questionably Selfless. Wait a second...

"DID YOU DIG THROUGH MY UNDERGARMENTS AND EROTICA?! KOJI, YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE PRICK!"

I slid out of bed and prepared to commence my day... again.

**BEGIN FREE-TIME EVENT!**

I knocked on Kimiko's door. No answer. Where could she be?

I thought back to the sign:  
Cafeteria, Auditorium, Computer Room, Music Room, Laundry Room.  
For some weird reason, the pianist might, just a tiny chance that she might, be in the Music Room.

**[Run to: Music Room]**

I examined the room, the expensive soundboard of the guitars as they leant against the walls decorated in music notes and scores, and pristine white keys of the pianos as they sat upon the white floor.

Kimiko turned from her keyboard which was set up behind a large harp, she looked confused to see me.  
"Hello Pimp-chan. Why are you here? Aren't you with your harem? Or are you planning on taking me for one of your women? I refuse!" Kimiko hid under a piano and brandished a wooden rod.

"*pant* Pimp-chan? Harem? Women? No... *pant* I just wanted to talk with you, learn about you. Spend some precious time with you *pant*" If you say no after I ran... I will... there are no weapons here.  
"Oh. Why are you panting? Were you-?"  
"No. Never before meeting someone." I grinned at Kimiko's blush and shock at the comment "I was running here"  
"Why run?"  
"I can't teleport from one place to another, that makes no sense!"

"Never mind that, why would you want to talk to me? I've been the most likely to be avoided so far, aside from Koji" Kimiko twirled her blonde hair around her fingers. I focused on her eye movements as she looked at her hair and then at me. Her eyes kept quivering every time they look at me. A look of fear? Of people or just me?

"Just because someone is likely to be avoided doesn't mean I only go with the sociable. I actually enjoy talking with those who distance themselves, the socialites will naturally integrate and wish to do so, causing people to flock to them due to wanting to join the large circle. If people don't try to get the antisocials and Danderes to speak, they'll just keep distancing themselves"

"You think I'm antisocial? Or shy?" Kimiko's eye twitched slightly and I quickly considered my response...

"I'm certain you have something you either want to hide and/or is triggering this emotional distance and devotion to your talent" I smiled slightly when Kimiko blushed "I'm right, ain't I?"

"Y-yes. I believe you are aware I come from a rich family?" Was Kimiko revealing a secret of her's to me? I'm honored.

"A very rich family who have managerial positions in large firms" I recalled that detail from the news report.

"Correct, as you can imagine being an only child to such rich and successful parents I had high expectations. I devoted myself to my studies but yearned for recreational activity, one evening I climbed into the attic to dust off the piano my parents had moved as to prevent damage to it, I began to play, knowing the notes and their positions and image on a score, I noticed the song was quite... dull. It felt so... uninspired. I took out some paper and began to write, testing the sound with each note and in the end had what was described as 'the impulsive ingenious of a perfect prodigy'."

"That's great! To accomplish something so amazing without any prior musical experience, I envy you" Kimiko looked pained, I have a strong feeling fame wasn't what she wanted.

"Well I hated it, why the hell did something I wanted to do for fun, the one goddamn thing I enjoyed that I could access, become another fucking job? I have to put in more effort than I had to with my studies. My parents expect more of me than ever and I have a couple million fans who are prepared to turn a slip-up into a musical heresy. What the hell is wrong with them!? I don't want this, I wanted to leave Hope's Peak Academy as a  _tabula rasa,_ a blank slate, I can't even do that now."

Kimiko started tearing up, her eyes, blue and green swimming with tears, rain from the skies of blue and the greenlands flood. It was beautiful to examine from a metaphorical perspective but the true meaning behind her tears was her fear of death, her loss of escape, her entrapment among those who expect of her a musical mastermind and unwilling to get any closer to her in fear of a rich femme fatale.

I stepped forward and hugged Kimiko, a tight hold, she needed to be held where she couldn't escape, so as not to run from her fears and causing another. I needed to give her an inspiration to trust. She gripped my hoodie and cried, drenching the fabric in tears. Kimiko, you aren't special now, you are normal in my arms, you cry tears like everyone else. Cry your tears, feel the normalcy of it. Your tears can make your slate blank.

"Thank you Inoue Tone, I will survive so I can become a blank slate" Kimiko smiled brightly and I smiled back.

"You know what? I don't need a talent, talent is a boost if minor but if major, it is a cage that entraps you once discovered, a sparkly, shiny cage of amazing proportions but when you run far enough you'll find the bars. The cage doesn't simply break open if you wish it to, it self destructs. You can brace for impact but the burns will be harsh, if not crippling" I sighed.

"I agree with you, a floor of lava formed by possible mistakes, walls made of expectation and a ceiling made of greed. You can let the expectation die by slowly declining but the floor just burns hotter and the ceiling of greed corrupts you. You work to perfect yourself against mistakes and satisfy your expectations to obtain what will consume you if you do not satisfy you"

"That's where you're wrong Kimiko. The ceiling isn't there, it is an illusion present only because of your fear of failure, when your mind creates something for you to gain or lose it persuades you into thinking you can't escape. Remember Kimi-chan, a mind can only persuade, not coerce"

Kimiko nodded and stood up "I'm going to go rest, maybe meditate, to see past the falsified ceiling to burst through to the beaming skies of normality. I know the sky will fill with storm clouds and that the light isn't always going to be there to guide me but I'd rather to misstep and retrace my steps than to stumble and combust"

Kimiko walked off with a spring to her step and her head held high. I feel like I made a large difference in that girl's life. I'm not sure what will come of it and she may take time to adjust but it is there nonetheless.

**END FREE-TIME EVENT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Event for Kimiko is now done, wasn't that pleasant?  
> Well... there's going to be another free time event so vote! Or execution!


	10. Discordant Despair: MEGUMI NISHIOKA FREE TIME EVENT 1

**[BEGIN FREE-TIME EVENT!]**

I left the Music Room and thought about where Megumi could have been. Computer Room because of calculating software or maybe the Cafeteria because it is quite a good place to write and calculate... Well, if all else fails, check her room.

I walked down the hall and glanced into the Computer Room. So many computers, really high end desktops and laptops of a similar calibre that seemed to be custom-made. Misa and Nikki were typing with extreme vigor while Kaii and Emi were tapping and pinching so much I believed they were going to overload... their laptops, with touchscreens. 

I turned and left before anyone noticed me or if they did notice me, commented on it. If I ended up in that room with those amazing computers and one of my gaming idols, I'd be stuck in there until I could game no more. Damn computer gaming and LAN multiplayer...

I arrived at the cafeteria and saw Koji, Kyoji, Kimiko, Ayase, Shihei and Megumi. Koji and Ayase were sitting in the corners writing stuff, Kimiko and Kyoji were looking at their phones, Shihei was drinking tea in tiny sips, so he either is very posh, his tea is too hot or he's trying to piss everyone off. Megumi was aggressively pressing buttons. Push harder, you can do it! Fit that large digit in! It's near the end.

"Inoue?" Megumi looked up from her calculations and stared at me. Such an intense stare... her red eyes were almost encapsulating.

"Uh, um... Y-yes, Megumi?" I'm a stuttery mess, best way to start a request for someone to spend their precious free time with you.

"Do you want to go to the Lost And Found?" What?

"Why?" I'm confused.

"You lost your composure" Megumi laughed slightly and I giggled. That was such a lame joke... but it was hilarious because of it.

"That was soooo lame, but it was still funny. Lame is charming too"

"Thought it'd be, seriously though. Returning to my original question that was interrupted by my comedy brilliance. Wanna go out?" What? Wait? HUH?

 "I-I don't th-think I'm ready for a relationship y-yet. We barely kn-know each other..." Megumi looked at me like I had grown two heads for a moment or two then gasped and blushed at the implications of her double entendre.

" _NonotlikethatImeanthangoutohmygoshsoembarrassing_ " Megumi's words had to be processed multiple times for me to make sense of them. This girl needs to slow down in talking. She speaks faster than Misa types. (And makes about as much sense as what Misa types...)

"Oh! I understand. Sure, I was going to ask you the same thing anyway" It's a relief that she actually wanted to hang out with me, I thought her cold demeanor at times would trigger an instant rejection, maybe even offence.

"What? To 'go out'?" Megumi chuckled. How dare she use the words she said as weapons against me? It almost felt like a shot through my statement.

"I haven't fallen in lezzies with you...

**[CHOICE TIME]**  
 _Throughout most free time events there are going to be points where you make a decision that will affect your relationship with a character, it will be edited after the choice when a response is chosen. These choices will add points to one of the four variables which will be explained in the end notes._

_(...yet/...I'm not ready yet/...I wanna be friends)_

...yet" As I said this I used my most flirtatious smile and wink. Megumi blushed such a deep shade of red it rivalled her eyes.

"H-hey! Stop teasing me!" The face of surprise, annoyance and embarrassment was so damn cute. I must restrain myself... I musn't...

I gently pinched Megumi's cheeks causing her to blush and giggle slightly. I began laughing loudly also.

"Inoue~!" Megumi squirmed and I eventually stopped, as to prevent suffocation from laughter.

Koji, Shihei and Ayase stared with a look of indifference but with mild amusement appearing at times. Kimiko and Kyoji however...

"Did you get enough pictures, Kimiko?" Kyoji asked Kimiko in a loud whisper as Kimiko took pictures in rapid succession.

"These pictures shall be added to the Ingumi ship subfolder within the Inoue Harem folder. Pity we can't use the flash, and that they move a lot. The pictures can shadowed and blurry" Kimiko's eyes sparkled brightly at the thoughts of recording all the ships.

"We shall then print them and distribute them among all of our fellow classmates and all of the ships shall be insanely embarrassed!" Kyoji laughed with evil that sounded like it belonged to a child.

We were not aware of this conversation and plan until...

"Ooh! Ooh! I want some Ingumi ship pictures~ Do you have any other ships? Do you want help?!" Daisuke was grinning widely as he hopped up and down in the doorframe... that was, until we turned to look at him... then at Kimiko and Kyoji... then at each other... then at the kitchen...

"Oh... this was a secret? And now I've probably incurred the wrath of two very dangerous young women? I'm... gonna.. go..." Daisuke stepped out of the room and sprinted, presumably to avoid our and the raging hormone-addled shippers wraths.

"Uh... I should go..." I blushed and stood shakily, smiling at Megumi and not looking at any other faces in the room.

"I'll follow. Let's go to your room first... It's closest" Megumi stood and turned towards me but caught her foot on the leg of her chair and fell into my chest. I could hear the photos being taken and see the flash in the corner of my eye. 

Megumi slithered down from my chest in embarrassment ending up on her knees, she then began to stand up but slipped on a spilled drink and when she tried to stop herself... she grabbed onto my pants and pulled them down, leaving me in my underwear... Well...

Kimiko and Kyoji squealed and you could almost hear the would-be nosebleed had this not been real life. NOTE TO SELF: Destroy their phones.

"Umm..." Megumi's eyes remain fixated on my crotch and I can almost hear her brain running through the possible actions to be taken and removing those that are tactless but for some reason, her response was: "Your underwear are cute"

"Th-thanks" I blushed and stepped out of my pants before sprinting off from the blushing Megumi, Shihei and Ayase, the shipping Kimiko and Kyoji and the completely indifferent Koji. Not much tact displayed but I wanted to escape from the stares and embarrassment of the cafeteria.

I slipped into my room and closed the door behind me, sliding down and sitting behind the door. NOTE TO SELF THE SECOND: Never spend free time in groups if it can be avoided.

I heard a light knock on my door. "Who is it?" I shouted, hoping the doors were at least remotely not soundproof.... no response? Guess I'm going to have to display the magnificently unsuitably and unexpectedly lacy undergarments of Inoue Tone again.

I opened the door to find Megumi smiling. She glanced down but then immediately regained eye contact, unbreaking, awkward eye contact.

"I had a lot of fun today and I hope I can spend free time with you again. Also sorry for the whole pants thing" She handed me my pants and I threw them into my room, it was late enough to sleep and I was going to do so anyway.

"I enjoyed it too, I'm looking forward to spending more time with you. And.. yeah... no hard feelings for that scene." I scratched the back of my head and grinned.

"Maybe next time I'll let you fall into my breasts" Megumi winked and walked off with overly exaggerated hip movement.

"You're such a tease" I shouted with mild nervous laughter.

"Ah shuddup, I know you're looking forward to it."

I step back into my room when I hear the door of another room opening, it may have been Megumi's but I'm not taking the chance. I'm beat and pantless... I tug my tearstained hoodie off and climb into bed. Hopefully tomorrow will have less... being touched.

**[End Free-Time Event]**

DAY OVER!

Kimiko  
 **Romance: 1**  
 **Friendship: 3**  
 **Yandere: 0**  
 **Hatred: 0**

Megumi  
 **Romance: 3**  
 **Friendship: 0**  
 **Yandere: 0**  
 **Hatred: 0**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... plot! (After ANOTHER Free Time Event!)  
> AVAILABILITY: All but Misa, Ayase and Shihei.
> 
> [EXPLANATION OF THE ROUTE SYSTEM]  
> The four variables associated with character relationships are FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, YANDERE and HATRED.  
> These values are affected by choices and FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE and YANDERE will be risen by making conversation choices that increase their value while HATRED increases when the FRIENDSHIP or ROMANCE values decrease or you change a character route. Occasionally, flags will appear during Free Time Events that will help towards the BEST ENDINGs for each of the routes, I'll probably go through one fully and if this gets popular enough I may write up the other endings. All... roughly 36-ish.
> 
> These choices may also appear in the main story and the same process will occur. The choices in the main story will generally lead to either endings or to flags. Flags being much more common results of choices that endings.
> 
> Also, missing a single flag doesn't matter for the BEST ENDING of the route for all but one character.


	11. Discordant Despair: KIMIKO SODA - FREE TIME EVENT 2

"Please report to the Computer Room at 8p.m. for a mandatory meeting. Failure to attend will result in execution. I can assure you, attending this meeting will be a sight for paining eyes" Monobear giggled gleefully and the screen flickered off.

I dragged myself out of bed and threw on what I was wearing yesterday's duplicate. One of many copies of that same outfit.

I walked slowly to the Music Room, hoping to find Kimiko there. I sipped some cold coffee that I took from the kitchen, probably not the healthiest and safest thing to do but... I'd collapse otherwise.

I stopped walking. A beautiful melody flowed through the doorway and down the hall... I peeked around the doorframe to observe the source.

_ Sin without a trace, or you’ll regret it, _

_ If you trust me, then you’ve let it _

_ Hold your breath, the time is here _

_ There’s only two ways to go… _

_ Kill without a trace, or you’ll regret it _

_ Searching for the truth can kill, if you let it _

_ Hold your breath, the time is here _

_ There’s only two ways to go: _

_ Hope or despair. _

Kimiko's soothing voice and awe worthy piano skills... Super High School Pianist indeed. "Wow..." I sighed.

"Huh?" Kimiko tensed and turned to the door, her eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Hey Beautiful" I smiled at Kimiko, my awestruck gaze complimenting the look.

"Th-thanks? Wait... you were listening to me play?" She looked like a deer in the headlights, she really shouldn't, her performance was amazing.

"Not just that, I heard the voice of an angel as I was graced with the piano skills worthy of the Super High School Pianist and more" My honesty seemed to shock Kimiko. Her reaction was a fusion of shock, embarrassment, joy and... doubt?

"I sing when I'm troubled... my voice and the lyrics become the only thing on my mind" Kimiko grinned and tapped her temple "Lyrics are good to remember notes and timing too, all of my compositions... they all have their lyrics"

"Why not sing while you perform?" It was a pleasure to be one of the few to hear the ethereal voice of Kimiko Soda but it was a gift to Kimiko that's simply going to waste.

"People come for the piano, I give them the piano. Not some background noise for an imperfect voice. Super High School Level Pianist,  **Pianist** , somebody who plays the piano. Why would I add a talent I barely have to something as amazing as my piano skills?" Kimiko's eyes were tearing up, these words were not her own. "There are idols everywhere in the world, why would I drop myself into a category like that?"

The sharp, echoing noise of skin-on-skin and Kimiko's reaction of falling backwards and gasping allow me to piece together what I did the moment after my body decided I would do it.

"Why aren't you speaking?  **You** aren't answering my question Kimiko! I don't want these objectifying, ignorant and profit-addicted pricks' opinions! Kimiko, speak up. Don't stand for this oil-water mentality, that people will only choose one of the two, that the singing of a pianist and her heavenly vocals are immiscible" I growled at the knowledge that people such as Kimiko's parents, producers and publishers exist.

"I know I should speak up! I want to, believe me! How the fuck is the tiny voice of a corporate pawn going to break through a cacophony of money milking motherfuckers? Tell me Miss Inoue Tone! Who can do that?"

**[    CRITICAL    MOMENT    ]  
[ This choice affects later events ]**

**( You / Me / Us )**

"Us!" I shouted considerably louder than I wanted to, I kind of blurted it out in the heat of the moment, I know what I'm now obligated to do by saying it, but for Kimiko, I think it's worth it.

Kimiko gasped and seemed to relax, whether it be relaxing or struggling to remain standing I can't be sure. "S-sorry... what did you say?" Disbelief, to be expected.

"I said... us" I stepped forward, I'm not sure what I'm doing or how this sounds to Kimiko. I hope it gets through to her, she seems really lonely and closed in, she may have taken a leap yesterday but she still hasn't landed, there's no telling what will come of it yet.

"Umm... are you... confessing to me?" Kimiko... you took it the wrong waaaay... from how I originally meant it.

"That's not what I meant. I mean... let's support each other and when we get out we can..." Oh crap.. I don't know what to say... should I be honest with my feelings, be ambiguous about my feelings or lie about them?

**[Honesty/Ambiguity/Deception]**

"We can what?" Kimiko seemed edgy and justifiably so, she thought I was confessing to her when she was annoyed and now she was being told that was wrong and then getting an unfinished thought on what the person who she thought was confessing to her really meant when they said the statement that she thought meant they were confessing to her. Kimiko's staring is uncomfortable... I should finish this thought process and answer...

"We can..." This is much more difficult than I thought, I'm usually so open with my feelings... even though the feelings I openly display alternate between anger, boredom, excitement and sadness... and those emotions are usually when gaming... or telling people to stop interrupting me when I'm gaming... Inoue... you can do this, answer Kimiko's question, finish the sentence.

"We can be together and be it for romance or whatever we will accomplish breaking free of the corporate stranglehold, breaking you from your shackles and allowing the voice of an angel to be praised across the land and not muted as an accessory talent that isn't marketable for your personality when in fact your voice amplifies the performance and when working together we can please the people rather than the sales figures. I'm certain that you have a power inside you that you cannot harness but that power is the only thing that can release you from your shackles..."

"W-why would you do this for me? Why do this for someone you've only known for two days?" A facial expression of surprise contains eyes containing fear and relief, sadness and joy, love and hatred. Let me eliminate that doubt for you.

"Kimiko Soda, confined, restricted, spectrum of talent. Voice of an angel and skill of a master. Let me break you free and establish the colours of the spectrum, break free of your monochromatic cage where there is piano and that which is unobtainable into the land where colors dance and mingle, where expression is the paint on a canvas, not of white or black but of nothing, there is no preset, make your life, no matter how little you do or change, what you do will be who you are. Don't worry about missing links or unwanted blends, I'll be there to clean them for you. Because... Kimiko, I... care for you a great deal."

It wasn't a confession, it was an affirmation of my belief in her, the affirmation as much for Kimiko as it was for me. I planted the seed and covered it well, I'll keep it plenty nurtured and I bet it'll grow into something great. Maybe I'll even grow to love her, and she me.

"A-ah, I..." Kimiko's mouth stayed open as she struggled to speak. "...thank you very much..." Kimiko stepped forward with a push off the floor collided against me, her arms wrapped around my waist and her eyes staring into mine "...for believing in me..." Kimiko stood on her toes and kissed me, it was ever so slight and didn't last a smell, a taste or a sight... "...and I hope together we can escape together..." ...it lasted a memory... "...and be it for love or for friendship..." ...that will last forever... "...I want to stay with you, who gave me hope..." ...it lasted... "...until I can give you hope" ...a hope. _  
_

**Kimiko**  
Romance: 8  
Friendship: 5  
Yandere: 3  
Hatred: 0


	12. Discordant Despair: The Motive

Hand-in-hand, Kimiko and I ambled towards the Computer Room, the foreboding dread causing me to grasp Kimiko's hand more and more tightly until we stepped through the doorframe.

The door slammed behind us and locked, Monobear jumping atop the desktop tower at the far end of the room, grinning widely as he examined us, the sixteen helpless and desperate teenagers. Well we are not helpless and will not let you make us feel as such.

"Welcome to Monobear's Ominous Training Including Various Elements!" Monobear turned and gestured to the acronym and its meaning displayed upon the back wall.

"So... motive?" Kaii... you have to be... the smartest person ever. I simply can not imagine somebody successfully guessing that. I must give you a medal.

"Shocking! The dunce vlogger has guessed something so complex, I simply must inform the databases that your IQ has risen to 1!" Monobear, I hate your guts... but thank you for that sarcasm.

I glanced around the room, was that box there before?

"Ah, Inoue, you seem to have spotted the key training apparatus in the M.O.T.I.V.E. program, if I may direct you all to this box, it contains sixteen flash drives containing a single application which sends a signal that unlocks the kitchen, the kitchen needs exactly sixteen different signals to become accessible. You see where I'm going with this?"

"Motivation by the threat of starvation, also rejection to view the motive by a single person will impact everyone, therefore providing a potential motive depending on the stubbornness of said rejector" Shihei glared at an unaffected Monobear with a hatred I've never seen.

"Inoue." Kimiko's voice caused me to leap forward, trip over a chair and slam my head against a desk... if Misa hadn't shoved me back at Kimiko who shoved me into a surprised Kaii to an irritated Kyoji to an indifferent Ayase to a surprisingly weak Nikki to an annoyed Nao who (effectively) threw me back at Kimiko who caught me in her arms, being careful not to crush something she was holding.

Kimiko leaned and whispered into my ear "I got the flash drives... all of them." As everyone's focus remained on us I kept my expression blank, either Ayase didn't notice or let it slip as something unrelated... I don't know what to do with this information...

"Guys... the flash drives are missing." Kimiko had slipped the flash drives into our pockets and nobody seemed to suspect us, Kyoji's comment had left the group shocked and using a combination of deception and experience with the emotion, managed to pull off the shock quite well.

"I wonder where they could be... maybe one of you stole them in an attempt to cause... I dunno... death?" Monobear spoke with pleasure at the thought of theft used to induce death. Then he better prepare to be disappointed that they won't be used for that purpose! I smiled and turned to... shit.

I ran out of the recently unlocked room and down the hall to follow the faint footsteps made by brutish footfalls of Kimiko, who had seemingly ran out of breath... already.

I reached her as she stepped into... my room? Was she going to frame me? No... she wouldn't. I crouched next to the door and entered through the small gap that was left.

"Inoue-chan! Thank you for following me, I knew what I wanted to do but your use of a password surprised me, it is a rather large problem to this probably perfect plan to prevent people polluting positive places, preempting possible paths perfectly pacifying potential pain placed poorly" You alliteration utilizing master... no wait, this is serious. What plan?

"What does this plan entail exactly?" I was rather... boggled by baseless banter. That was crappy alliteration, Inoue... why are you so bad at literature?

"I thought it was obvious, I activate all of these flash drives and then the kitchen is opened, we can then return them and say there is no use to use them, using this logic... nobody has to die!" This girl is a genius.

"That's such an amazing idea I could kiss you!" I lifted my laptop off the bed and entered the password lazily.' _************_ '

"Please..." Kimiko glances at the door "Make your decision and do it now if you want."

A sudden blush turns my face from pale to crimson, Kimiko giggles at my embarrassment. Revenge time! I wrap my hands around Kimiko's wrists and sat on her legs, bringing my face so close I could smell Kimiko's breath and feel her heat. She squirmed slightly at the vice-grip on her wrists.

"If you really wanted we could do more, so much more. I'd dominate such a frail girl as you, such an uke as you would surely perish at my fatal... abilities" I grinned maliciously and Kimiko's sweat seemed to roll down her face for a while and then begin boiling and evaporate from her blush's immense heat.

"Don't you think that's kind of fast, we haven't even used tongue in each other's mouth yet, using it in other places seems rather rushing. If you want then sure... but it might collapse this relationship." I leapt backwards off Kimiko, this girl... I walked into the bathroom and locked it.

"What're you doing Inoue? Preparing?" Kimiko... was teasing me? Or was it just innocence? I don't know with her... I suppose I'll have a lot of time to spend learning about her when we inevitably escape and live our lives together as we search for a dream of Kimiko that she has wished for forever and  is only now getting someone to help her accomplish it.

"No. I'm dying of shame and mild anger as you managed to not only absorb my tease but deflect it to embarrass me, I didn't think anyone could react that way to such advances in the early stages of a ghost relationship that neither of the people in it know what it or where it will go in this environment. We'll have lots more time to do that if this develops into a relationship of that type and of that level. I care for you a lot but I don't think it is mutual enough for it to become anything."

I stepped out of the bathroom and brought my lips to Kimiko's. "I'm just taking you up on that first offer. I'm sure you don't mind" Huh? Kimiko was... she.. using her tongue, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do... I opened my mouth slightly and... how does she know this?

I moaned slightly as I let Kimiko control the kiss and when she pulled away, I was left a blushing, panting, overjoyed mess. That was one of the best things that ever happened.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that... also why kiss like that?" My curiosity began spawning numerous more questions that floated in the back of my mind, irritating me.

"I don't know... it just came naturally. I kissed you like that because I thought you'd like it... you seemed to be... entirely lacking in experience" Kimiko scratched her head and her small, curious grin lead me to gesture to my gaming rig.

"This is my life Kimiko, I endure school to get home and I focus in school so I can have a good CV so I can get a good job to buy good computer parts for my gaming rig." It was embarrassing to admit but come on, wasn't it obvious that I had the social experience of typical fangirl gamer number eleven thousand and thirty seven.

"Could I ever be part of your life?" Kimiko... girl... we haven't even reached the third flag yet... I haven't even maxed out the stat related to your character, this is not the time.

"You could... you technically are and can continue to grow in importance" I insert the flash drives into the USB ports, yay for USB docks.

Kimiko smiled and looked at the screen. "We have to boot the program for everyone."

I clicked the files and quickly ALT TABbed between the executables and selected MOTIVE 1, it seemed to be a Before - After picture thing... I then closed all of them when I saw that a bluetooth device had picked up a transmission.

"Yes! We've rendered the motive completely useless" I high-fived Kimiko and turned to lock my computer after I dismounted the USB drives, they didn't have bloatware so I could use them in my everyday life, and considering they are addressed to the students that means I'm only stealing from them, not from...

"Kimiko... where are you taking the USBs?" I shot a glare at her and she threw mine and her's to me.

"I need to bring them back so everyone knows they're safe, I'll leave them in the kitchen so they find no need to utilize the motive." Kimiko runs off and ten minutes later returns.

"Done. Inoue?" Kimiko smiled at me and looked at my laptop screen with the password entry interface displayed. I looked at her and tilted my head "What's your password?"

I'm assuming she needs it to access my laptop if a scenario such as this happens again... it's  _KimikoXInoue_  but I can't tell her that can I? We just kissed... I don't think saying my password is a shipping thing is rather meh now that I think about it.... "Kimiko Capital X Inoue, no spaces, capital x as in Shift+X not the words"

Kimiko entered the password and looked at the laptop, she clicked on 'YURIFANGIRLOTP' this is where all my dangerous files are stored... before she gets her innocence ruined I should-

"This is really well-drawn, I'm guessing it's commission work. It's much more professional than some of the other ones..." Kimiko was perusing my yuri graphical images of amorous acts... and she was commenting on it in a professional manner.

"I drew those ones" I pointed at some of the ones she had praised and others she had not yet seen.

"It looks like you're a fan of big brea-" I hit Kimiko with a pillow and closed my laptop.

"No more looking at my yuri library. Please leave I wish to sleep." I rubbed my temple as the ever-present migraine become suddenly more painful with onsetting exhaustion.

"Can I stay?" Kimiko began unbuttoning her cardigan, she seems really confident I will say yes... I will... but she doesn't have to assume I relish in her company... why I do.

"Sure." I throw off my hoodie and jeans and hop (un)gracefully into the bed, Kimiko slipped under the covers (too) gracefully.

I closed my eyes and as I felt Kimiko wrap her arms around my waist... I knew I'd get either the best sleep ever, or none.

 **Kimiko**  
Romance: 14  
Friendship: 6  
Yandere: 6


	13. Discordant Despair: A New Day

I woke remarkably early to Kimiko headbutting me during a seemingly bad dream, you better have woken up or I'm going to throw you out of the room.

"Huh? Inoue? What time is it and why do you look like you're going to stab me?" Kimiko yawned and stared blankly at me. I glanced at my phone...

"It's six... fucking... thirty" I growled and slammed my head onto the pillow "I can't even get a shower... Monobeaaaaarrrrr" I yelled and hoped I would get a response.

"I'm guessing you wish to turn the water on to clean the stains of amorous activities from your bodies, I shall allow it just this once, heck, I'm feeling so generous, I'll unlock the cafeteria so you can make breakfast, tell the other to leave and never call them... well, I suppose there's no signal here or any chance of the other leaving..." We glared at Monobear and he nodded and jumped away.

"I'll go first" Kimiko locked the bathroom and soon after I heard the shower turning on... I wonder if Kimiko sings in the shower, I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

_"Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife_   
_Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right_   
_Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low_   
_But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know"_

Yikes, can Kimiko sing anything joyous and happy? I step back from the door and prepare her clothes, I had something her size somewhere...

I began scavenging for clean clothes... I need to do laundry today. Here! Wow, this brings back memories... of my lack of a social life. The first item of clothing I bought online. I laid the cream t-shirt on the bed next to a pair of jeans, hopefully these value clothing section garments will be sufficient for the upper-class dame.

I grabbed another copy of my copy-paste clothing and as I turn Kimiko steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, so much skin showing...

"Shower's ready." I nod and step past Kimiko and into the shower. The water feels so good~

I realize there are no towels left as I step out of the shower, great... marvelous... I slide out of the bathroom and leap into the wardrobe.

"Inoue... what... just... what?" Kimiko stared dumbfounded at the wardrobe as I prayed that she did not look.

"I'm getting changed..." I knew it was a lousy excuse for leaping from the bathroom into the wardrobe away from the clothes I had laid upon my bed... moments passed... or minutes... I think I was already dry from the air.

I could hear Kimiko's footsteps as she walked towards me... no, please don't see me naked. The door of the wardrobe slid open and Kimiko handed me a towel and my clothes.

"I assumed you had forgotten to obtain extra towels so I went to my room and grabbed one, here." I took it and covered myself, Kimiko turned away and walked into the bathroom, presumably to brush her hair or whatever.

I dried myself off and with a relieved sigh, finished getting dressed. I brushed my hair slowly and smiled when Kimiko left the bathroom.

"Shall we depart to the cafeteria?" Kimiko grinned and we interlocked fingers and stepped into the quiet halls.

It felt oddly lonely and dark during the walk to the cafeteria...

The door was slightly ajar, maybe Monobear had to physically open it?

Kimiko squeezed my hand, apparently feeling as scared as I did at what we would find...

I pushed open the door and inside...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

"That's a relief, let's go get some coffee, you still seem exhausted... sorry about that, by the way" I smiled and nodded at Kimiko who looked sincerely apologetic about the whole waking-me-up at 6.30 incident. She's forgiven if she makes me good coffee.

We step towards the kitchen with reinvigorated hope and happiness...

It's true that hope and happiness cause double the despair and depression... because that brief spike of hope and happiness...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kimiko screamed and I screamed with her, the noise level challenging the soundproofed walls...

Was instantly driven through with a blade of tragedy...

The blood pooled around the body... the bleeding having stopped... the handle stuck from the victim's throat... breaking a chain that held a picture of a young girl and her family... as she stood holding a sheet of paper with her name proudly displayed...

Super High School Level Reporter... Nao Sawa... was dead.

15 STUDENTS REMAINING!


	14. Discordant Despair: Body Discovery Announced

"We did everything right! This can't be happening..." Kimiko screamed and screamed and screamed. What else could I do but listen? Nao broke... I tried to fix her... she was repairing...

I stood from the floor and brushed down my clothes, I wasn't going to sit silent in front of what was gone. I'm going to run with the investigation and use my information to create a vessel to harbour the memories that will be my strength to get through this.

As the tears ran down my face I took Kimiko's hand in mine and hugged her to my chest "Don't worry... we'll be fine, the innocent will be fine, the guilty we will find" I patted her on the back and led her out of the kitchen.

"...Did I screw up, Inoue?" I squeezed Kimiko's hand and smiled, I had expected thoughts like this to arise. I feel slightly to blame, it's difficult when your efforts to prevent murder lead to such in a location where you went to prevent the murder.

"Kimiko, you didn't screw up. The killer did, they gave up another's life and I'm certain I'll rid them of theirs for such a vile action. It's tough to be strong in such a scenario where your actions seemingly affect the scene at which the action you were trying to prevent occurs... wait until after the trial, then if you feel that breaking down is all you can do... I'll assist in any way I can" The pianist stares into my eyes and the green and blue orbs summon unto me the strength to continue.

"Thank you Miss Tone. Shall we commence the investigation or inform our classmates as to the..." Kimiko sniffles slightly and wipes her eyes "..loss?"

"I believe we must inform our classmates as to investigate without their prior knowledge may result in immediate suspicion as to the possibility of altering of the crime scene by either or both of us" I grinned despite the grim circumstances at which my mystery games persona appeared.

"Let's depart to inform-" Kimiko began to march but a familiar bing-bong cut her off. I suspect it to be the morning announcement, earlier than all the other announcements yet I believe Monobear is trembling with anticipation as he can become overjoyed by the sweet tinge of despair he seems to obtain from all tragic events.

"Good morning, it's time to start another b-e-a-u-tiful day~" Monobear's really laying it on thick, I'm guessing he's hoping those who can realize the enthusiasm after motive to be even just a miniscule particle of eeriness. If nobody manages to notice it, I'm going to have a tough time with this investigation...

Kimiko and I sat at the table nearest the door and waited to direct the visitors who actually figured it out and to see if those who didn't can deduce the fact. It wasn't long until Shihei burst into the cafeteria and his eyes widened at our tear-stained faces.

"N-no... who? Where?!" Shihei's body movements signified great surprise and I mentally noted a select few to bring to Ayase's attention. We pointed to the kitchen and stood to follow the sprinting bearer of intuition, the one I suspected to figure it out first, unsurprising.

Shihei stood aghast at the sight before his eyes, no sound... it was as if time had slowed to honor the memory of a treasured journalist and brilliant reporter. As time took its bow with a flicker of the light in the kitchen, commenced as is necessary of it. Shihei's mouth opened and a scream of abject terror assaulted our eardrums.

The scream was soon drowned out by an unexpected bing-bong... I had my expectations as to what it was... Monobear's sickening visage was shown upon the screen as vile syllables worthy of disgust spilled from the tarnished and tarnishing lips of a monochromatic demon.

"A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial. How marvelous" Monobear disappeared immediately.

Just as Monobear removed his image from the screen, our surviving classmates slowly trickled into the room. It was evident some had the expectations of this occurrence present as the motive was announced, this lessened the blow... but those who remained hopeful... their expressions were a representation of the denial of inevitably. I could almost hug them, I wanted to assure them everything was alright... but one of those people were the killer and that brought, not distrust, but caution.

I frowned solemnly as I directed everyone to the kitchen's entrance, the tears fell, the sounds were made, the words said... the denial, the shock, the misery, the disappointment, the distrust and the despair. I sighed and dragged myself atop a nearby table, standing to my full height and clearing my throat.

"I understand that Nao Sawa, Super High School Level Reporter has been murdered and you do not trust each other at fear of the murderer but we must unite to find the killer and use our talents and skillsets to summon forth the ability to remove the criminal from these grounds. I am prepared to invest my all into avenging my friends and by doing this we can discourage future murders. If we show weakness in this investigation then we will allow any who consider murder in the future, who I hope are not present, to exploit this and potentially result in our execution. Students of  **Hope** 's Peak, with our abilities, we can conquer the School Life Of Mutual Killing." I leapt of the table and stumbled into a grinning Kimiko's arms.

Applause rang out through the cafeteria, I realize I have a ineptitude in gauging people's reactions but I believe this speech has sufficed to at least gather those in doubt to support the cause. Monobear, prepare to watch Hope's Peak break your expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Investigation!


	15. Discordant Despair: Investigation

**Investigation Begin**

"No more than four people at the crime scene simultaneously, please gather evidence elsewhere until the availability of a spot" I shoved through the group and stood with Kimiko, Shihei and Koji as the first investigators of the scene. They are a pretty competent group so this should go well.

"Shihei, could you do an autopsy on the body? You're the only one with experience..." Kimiko looked at the body for a few moments after she spoke, presumably to note things to examine.

"I can do an adequate autopsy on external wounds, the cause of death seems to be external so I'll start my examination now" Shihei sat near the body and began taking notes. "Inoue, please help me lift Nao to a table" My eyes widened, contact with a dead body?! I guess I'll help

I scoop Nao up and carry her to the table Shihei cleaned off and placed a tablecloth over. I presume it would be difficult to examine the body when crouched... if it helps us save ourselves from death... I guess I have no problem with the transfer of the body.

Shihei placed a note on the table behind him and began examining Nao, looking at wounds and checking from bruises. It's kind of disturbing to watch the body of someone I had talked to and hopefully befriended to be autopsied. I noticed a flash drive had fallen on the floor of the cafeteria as I carried Nao...

I picked it up... 'Inoue', was Nao holding the flash drives? I walked to Nao and found that Shihei had removed the flash drives from her hand. 'Kimiko', 'Megumi', 'Koji'. Are the rest in the kitchen?

I stepped into the kitchen and examined every counter and every cupboard for flash drives, I even checked the fridge and oven! None. Why are Kimiko, Megumi, Koji and I the only people who retained their USBs?

**Q: What links the four?**

**Evidence Added: Missing Flash Drives, Flash Drives.**

That's something I should examine in the trial later, hopefully that evidence is useful.

"Inoue, the knife came from the knife set at the far end of the kitchen, Nao was probably trying to stop the killer before she was stabbed as she escaped" Kimiko looked so serious when she was being a detective.

"This information may prove essential to the case. Thanks Kimiko" I grinned as I mentally noted the testimony.

**Q: What was Nao doing before she was murdered?**

**Evidence Added: Kimiko's Observations.**

"Is that all you observed?" I glanced at the bloodstains and then looked around the room for any other points of interest.

"The locket contained pictures of ginger haired and blonde haired parents, this makes it seem as if she was adopted. I don't have a strong enough understanding of genetic combinations to deduce whether or not these parents could create a brown haired offspring." I crouched and lifted Nao's locket, stuffing it into my pocket and leaving the kitchen with a hasty "Thanks Kimiko"

**Q: Is Nao adopted?**

**Evidence Added: Locket**

I proceeded to meander out of the crime scene to find the C.O.D. from our improvised coroner.

"I j-just finished examining Miss Nao Sawa's corpse, would you like to hear the details?" Shihei looked at me and seemed distraught, either he found something he didn't want to or...

"You've never done an autopsy on someone you've known have you?" Shihei was visibly shocked by my clearly correct idea.

"N-no, anything I've done has been with people I don't know, a-avoiding bias and all that..." I'm not sure if that means he's never seen his associates, family and friends as criminals... I don't think I should pry into this topic at such a serious time, I'd better work with the others to keep ourselves alive and maybe I'll learn more about him.

"I guess that's necessary for crime investigation, sorry to make you do this" I smile softly at Shihei, hopefully comforting him.

"It's fine, I'm the only one who can perform an accurate autopsy report and cross-reference it with experience..." Shihei glanced at Nao's body again, the pained expression returning and dissipating once his sights returned to me.

"And you're a great help, well you will be when you use the results to identify the criminal!" Shihei laughed wistfully.

"Autopsy results are less of an identification and more of a removal of certain scenarios, that's usually where my intuition appears, I generally spot certain details in scenarios and break them into possible occurrences that has led to the arrest of many criminals who believed themselves to have committed the 'perfect crime'. Honestly, there is no perfect crime, there is always a way to solve a crime... always" Shihei clenched his fists and his determined stare showed an ignited passion at his monologue.

"Then give me my elimination device" I was handed a note on which was written the autopsy results, Shihei then nodded and walked into the kitchen. Preparing your intuition, huh?

_\- Cause of death is most likely the stab wound to the neck. Knife is murder weapon in this scenario._

_\- Other injuries include cuts on back of hands, they seemed to be made by fingernails but there are friction burns._

_\- Scars are also present, these are a few months old. They seem to have been made by bullets and blades._

**Evidence Added: Shihei's Autopsy [Cause Of Death, Knife, Hand Injury, Scars]**

This is sure to be an excellent help in the trial! I jogged out of the cafeteria and the first person I saw (ran into) was (a surprised) Ayase.

"Inoue Tone, what were your actions on the night of the murder of Nao Sawa?" Ayase's mild friendliness seemed to have been abandoned for this investigation, she hoped nobody would commit murder even as she believed it inevitable.

"I was with Kimiko Soda in my room on the night of the murder" Was that a satisfactory answer? It provides an alibi and evidence... Ayase didn't look pleased, her expression didn't change, nothing,

"You didn't answer my question, you answered the question as to your location and provided an alibi and, if you are telling the truth, the potential support of Miss Soda in solidifying it. I ask again Tone, what were your actions on the night of the murder of Nao Sawa?"

"Kimiko and I stayed together after... you know don't you? A psychoanalyst as skilled as you should have seen the mild movements leading to the conclusion of the description of the events, I'd rather you not speak it as it is too important as to be revealed just yet" The potential meanings of the sentence I spoke was intended and Ayase seemed to understand, the vulgar option being evidently not true to her but not to potential eavesdroppers.

"I understand, I shall allow you to not speak such a sensitive topic. As you can now be trusted with this evidence I have collected I shall share it with you.." Ayase handed me a note titled 'PSYCHOANALYSIS' before walking off... my classmates and their notes, so old fashioned.

_Ayase: I am unable to give an assessment of my involuntary tells which I rarely display but I would like to say I am certainly not the murderer but am disturbed at the murderer's possession of my flash drive._

_Daisuke: Oddly calm despite his flash drive's theft, when questioned about this he said and I quote 'The murderer has no reason to suspect me and there is a chance knowing more will result in them slipping up, this leads me to believe they will look at only those of which are absolutely necessary to be observed'_

_Emi: Angry that her flash drive was stolen, refused to speak any more due to rush to investigate. Seemed honest in wanting to investigate._

_Inoue: She seemed determined to solve the crime and as she had not had her flash drive stolen was calm._

_Kaii: Edgey over missing flash drive. Very pessimistic regarding the scenario, deeming the crime as unsolvable and how teenagers are incapable of doing adult's work._

_Kimiko: She seemed to want to solve the crime for Inoue's sake, presumably for romantic attachment but who am I, a trained psychoanalyst with experience with relationships, to state my classmates' crushes?_

_Koji: He was worried as to his wellbeing and seemed angry that the culprit could use the flash drives as leverage, he seemed to be preventing people from being alone together. He's one of the four who kept their flash drives, I wonder why he's so concerned. Probably wants to stay alive._

_Kyoji: Waiting outside cafeteria and writing up notes on the case including notes on the flash drives, he spoke of his determination to bring the killer to justice and I believe him._

_Makoto: Seemed unfazed yet also... unstable. His movements included involuntary twitching and emptiness in his stare. He expresses his wishes for the flash drives to remain stolen as their (re?)discovery would result in desire to observe their contents._

_Megumi: Was writing up tables to input alibi information with Misa and refused to talk until the trial at risk of me being the killer. She seemed unbothered by everything else as the presence of her flash drive at the_

_Miho: Basically cried the entire time and seemed unable to investigate. Her fragile and delicate nature isn't suited for this environment or this event._

_Misa: Was examining some files over the school network which contained all computers in the computer room and owned by the students. Refused to talk as she stated she didn't have the time and this information is crucial to the trial._

_Nikki: We had a weird question-to-question session which we ended up learning nothing due to my limited knowledge of the case apparently being 'unworthy' of a proper response to my own questions, she seemed more practiced in hiding emotion than everyone else._

_Shihei: Too busy with autopsy and investigation to pay any attention to my questions, I'm almost certain he's innocent._

_You: She told me that she didn't care about the motive and only wanted everyone to get out of here alive, proceeding to joke that if she did kill that the group of me, Shihei and unexpectedly Inoue would find her out using our talents._

**Evidence Added: Psychoanalyst's Psychoanalysis**

***Bing-bong bing-bong***

 "Please head to the trial room... it's near the computer room for those who haven't seen it yet. Prebear for the desbear of the beary bearated Class Trial!" Oh Monobear... shut up.

I stepped towards the trial room, step-by-step it became difficult to take another... knowing somebody else was going to die... they deserved it but it's so tough...

Until Kimiko grabbed my hand... the gentle grip was pleasant and I broke out of my despaired trance.

"I know it's tough but isn't it more tough to die without a fight and let the monochrome madness consume you!" Kimiko's shout brought a grin to my face and as I stepped onto the elevator to the Class Trial...

I kissed Kimiko and ignored the confused stares of our classmates, it might be the last time I kiss her, but I'll do my literal best to ensure I have many more years to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess whodunnit at this point? Free internet cookies if you are correct... not that I'll tell you.


	16. Discordant Despair: A Cacophony Of A Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of Questions And Evidence Bullets:  
> Q: What was Nao doing before she was murdered?  
> Q: Is Nao adopted?  
> Q: What links the four? [RE: Remaining Flash Drives]  
> And most importantly:  
> Q: Who killed Nao Sawa?  
> E: Missing Flash Drives [All but Kimiko, Inoue, Koji and Megumi are missing flash drives]  
> E: Flash Drives [Contains M.O.T.I.V.E. program]  
> E: Kimiko's Observations [Nao was possibly attempting to stop the killer before she was stabbed as she escaped]  
> E: Locket [Contains picture of Nao and her parents with her first published article]  
> E: Shihei's Autopsy [RE: Cause Of Death, Hand Injury, Scars]  
> E: Psychoanalyst's Psychoanalysis

_A quote of death,_  
 _A report of demise,_  
 _Take a breath,_  
 _Point out the lies._  
  
 _The truth is there,_  
 _It's hidden near,_  
 _The evidence a snare,  
_ _The culprit's fear._

_For your life,_  
 _I'm sure you care,_  
 _Overcome the strife,  
_ _Hope Or Despair?_

As the steel elevator descended in an almost painful silence, a sickening and weakening cold overcame me as I realized what I was being hurtled towards...

_I.. have to sacrifice someone just to save myself, can I do this? Is it worth it?_

As the cold sweat ran across my forehead, over the pale skin and near the unfocused, hazel orbs, I felt a gentle touch on my back and saw concerned looks from my classmates.

I slowly straightened up and took a few deep and slow breaths. I need to stop thinking about who I'm harming.. I need to think about who I'm saving... the innocent students...

The elevator ground to a stop with an earsplitting screech and we stepped forward through the now-open entrance into the courtroom.

Newspaper reports acted as wallpaper for the trial to discover the murderer of the dead reporter. How  _clever._ I stepped across the checkerboard patterned floor to a podium with '(Un)Lucky' displayed on the touch screen built into the surface.

The podiums were arranged in circular pattern going in what I assumed to be alphabetical order, Emi [(Red) Fluid Animation] to my left and Kaii [(Dis)Like and Subscribe!] to my right. Across from me was Misa and Kimiko was two to my right.

Misa looked at the podium to her right with a frown...

"Nao's podium. It says BROKEN NEWS on the tablet with a skull next to it..." Misa seemed to be saddened significantly more than was warranted based on the time they had spent with each other. I wonder if it was attraction...

"Aw... I just realized Nao wasn't at the trial" Monobear sprung up onto a throne of black with a cushion of white "Time to fix that~" What is he-?

Nao's podium floor separated and her corpse... propped up against a metal frame rose from the ground. The cyan eyes that were once oceans of energy were now cold, dead pools of emptiness.

Misa's eyelids snapped shut as she crumpled to the ground, a normally collected young woman had been rendered a horrified mess by Monobear's awful antics.

"L-let us start... th-the class trial" I stuttered evidently but understood that all of us, Misa especially, wanted to be removed from the presence of the body quickly.

"Fine, fine. Let's begin the trial to discover who killed Miss Nao Sawa, before you ask, one of you definitely killed her. You're going to discuss your findings throughout the trial and during this time you can select the student who you think did the despair-inducing deed, if the vote is unanimous excluding the selected they shall be chosen as the culprit... resulting in the death of the killer or the death of all the innocents~ Have fun!"

**Shihei:** First, let us discuss alibis to narrow the suspect list. These alibis must hold for the duration of Night Time until the discovery of the body, presenting   
 **Megumi:** Already allocated the information I know to narrow the list. I would rather you present your alibis so we can cross-reference them.  
 **Inoue:** I was in my room with Kimiko last night, she stayed over so that covers us two.  
 **Kimiko:** I can vouch for that.  
 **Koji:** I was with Megumi for the entire duration of Night Time up until the B.D.A.  
 **Megumi:** Truth.  
 **Misa:** I was in the Computer Room with Emi, Kaii and Miho.  
 **Emi:** It wasn't for all of Night Time but it covers the majority... it decreases the likelihood but doesn't remove the possibility.  
 **Ayase:** I was typing up some files on each of you.  
 **Kaii:** That's really creepy Ayase... like seriously... why?  
 **Ayase:** You're saying you've never written anything about anyone?  
 **Kaii:** I guess I have before...  
 **Ayase:** And my talent justifies it.  
 **Misa:** I can confirm that Ayase's laptop was being used during Night Time.  
 **Kimiko:** Through tech-y stuff?  
 **Inoue:** I'm going to assume through performance reports and autosave times.  
 **Misa:** Mhm.  
 **You:** Anybody else's machine grant them an alibi?  
 **Misa:** None of these alibis are airtight but Nikki and Shihei were up until just before dawn with game design and obsessive reading respectively.  
 **Shihei:** A mystery novel... unsurprisingly. It was a clone that was killed all along... and the culprit?! The original... hoping to use her technical death to start a new life away from the harsh confines of a princess life.  
 **Misa:** I was going to read that you know?  
 **Shihei:** Oh... sorry. I have some other must-reads I could give you as an alternate...  
 **Koji:** As much as the spontaneously established literary club interests me I'd much rather solve the MURDER that could result in our DEATHS.  
  
 **SUSPECT LIST:  
** You, Daisuke, Kyoji, Nikki*, Shihei*, Emi*, Kaii*, Miho*, Ayase*, Misa*, Makoto.

**Inoue:** I'd like to present another piece of evidence... the flash drives.  
 **Daisuke:** But the remaining suspects all have missing flash drives!  
 **Inoue:** I'm referring to the flash drives that remained. I'd like to refer you to the alibis... can you spot the link between the remaining flash drives and the alibis?

* * *

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT!  
** [It's just an anagram. I'm sure you know how this works~ The answer's in the bottom right of this horizontally ruled area... don't peek.]  
 **I G T A R H T**  
_ _ _ _ I _ _ _

 

Answer: ~~Airtight~~

* * *

**Kimiko:** Ah yes! But how would the culprit know those people would have airtight alibis?  
 **Makoto:** On the scanner outside each dorm room... there's an icon that displays visitors who have entered before Night Time and remained there during Night Time... I'm assuming it's to prevent murders occurring due to stealthy killers.  
 **Monobear:** Those scenarios are sooooo boring. I can confirm the icon feature.  
I glanced at my tablet, hearing a faint beep.  
 **MAKOTO SEKI +1 vote  
** **Makoto:** Huh?! Who voted for me?  
 **Monobear:** That's a secret.  
 **Koji:** So... I'm assuming this is relevant in some way.  
 **Inoue:** Uhh..  
 **Shihei:** The culprit must have been at the dorms is all I can draw from it.  
 **Nikki:** I think everyone was at the dorms at some point...  
 **Inoue:** Actually... they would have to have walked along the route from my room and... who went to who's room?  
 **Koji:** I went to Megumi's.  
 **Inoue:** And Megumi's room. The rooms following the alphabetical order thing... turning at this point in an L-shape... leaves 4 across from each other... and two in the corner... and then 3 across from each other... Ayase, Daisuke, Emi and Kaii... are eliminated from the suspect list.  
 **Ayase:** That's useful.  
 **EVIDENCE ADDED: Room Plan  
** **Suspect List:** You, Kyoji, Nikki*, Shihei*, Miho*, Misa*, Makoto.  
*Beep*  
 **MAKOTO SEKI +1 vote  
** **MAKOTO SEKI +1 vote  
MAKOTO SEKI +1 vote  
  
** **Makoto:** Why do you think I did it? DO YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELVES?!  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
 ** **MAKOTO SEKI +1 vote****  
 **MAKOTO SEKI +1 vote  
MAKOTO SEKI +1 vote**

* * *

**Non-Stop Debate!  
[Evidence order refers to E no. in solution. Same with statements... sorry for poor description]**

**EVIDENCE: Psychoanalysis, Shihei's Autopsy.  
** **Makoto:** I didn't do it! Believe me!  
 **Koji:** I have a theory that makes me believe that Makoto is not the culprit.  
 **Inoue:** Let's hear it Koji.  
 **Koji:** I believe that the culprit is... Shihei Goda!  
 **Shihei:** Huh?!  
 **Koji:** As I examined the kitchen with Kimiko you were in charge of the autopsy, this granted you the ability to manipulate the  **Flash Drives.**  
 **Shihei:** B-but... I didn't.  
 **Koji:** Words mean nothing if you are the killer.

 

Answer: ~~E1, S1.~~

* * *

**Ayase:** Improbability is present.  
 **Inoue:** Such a boring shout...  
 **Nikki:** Not everyone shouts things like 'You've got that wrong!'  
 **Inoue:** I suppose...  
 **Ayase:** I know it is a pretty weak argument but the brief time I conversed with Shihei, he didn't display any suspicious behaviour.  
 **Kimiko:** Also... umm.. Shihei wouldn't have left our flash drives... he'd try to play us off as suspects because of...  
 **Inoue:**...Uhh.. we stole the flash drives the first time... umm... Shihei... I'm expecting that he saw it happen.  
 **Ayase:** He was almost certainly knowledgeable as to the thieves of the flash drives...  
 **Shihei:** Yeah.. you guys were... obvious to those who looked at Kimiko.  
 **Kyoji:** I assume those who were in the 'Prevent Inoue From Severe Injury' chain were oblivious.  
 **Inoue:** Yep...  _So embarrassing..._

**SUSPECT LIST:  
** Kyoji, Nikki*, Misa*

**Inoue:** Oh... well... that was amazing for Makoto...  
 **Nikki:** I didn't do it  
 **Kyoji** : Neither did I.  
 **Misa:** Nor I.

**Shihei:** Let's think about the autopsy... the murder weapon was a knife... eliminating nobody... and the scars are too old to be relevant...  
 **Inoue:** The friction burn marks... could have been made by...

* * *

 

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT!**   
  
**O V G L E S**

**Answer:**   ~~Gloves~~

* * *

**Inoue:** Gloves!  
 **Nikki:** I... have gloves...  
 **Kyoji:** As do I.  
 **Misa:** Gloves are extremely inconvenient to type with so even in winter months I refuse to wear them.

**KYOJI KUNO + 1 vote  
** **NIKKI KATO + 1 vote**

**Makoto:** Now now... please don't make any rash decisions, you don't want to completely screw up by directing your focus to the one not proven as the culprit... go on... use your basic intelligence to deduce the culprit... I'm sure Inoue especially would be able to break them down!  
Makoto seemed different in the way he talked... with much more confidence than earlier.  
 **Inoue:** If I must. 

* * *

**DEDUCTION DESTRUCTION!**  
[Just choose the evidence bullet that reveals the culprit. The answer is initialized.]  
Shihei's Autopsy. Psychoanalyst's Psychoanalysis, Missing Flash Drives, Flash Drives, Locket.

ANSWER:  ~~P.P~~ ~~  
~~

* * *

 

**Shihei:** I'VE GOT IT!  
 **Inoue:** I think I know..  
 **Ayase:** I can picture the culprit in my mind.  
 **Nikki + Kyoji:** Who is it? It isn't me!

* * *

THE MURDERER OF NAO SAWA IS...

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL Environmentalist. ~~  
~~**

**Kyoji Kuno.**

* * *

 

  **Makoto:** Marvelous! Marvelous! So correct! Tell us why! Tell us why! Give us the motive and give us the evidence as to their demise~

**Inoue:** Ayase's psychoanalysis states that Kyoji was writing notes about the FLASH DRIVES. The investigators who could have seen the flash drives were Kimiko, Koji, Shihei and I. My guess as to the motive is...

**Kyoji:** WRONG! LIES! SILENCE! SILENCE! YOU IMBECILES HAVE NO IDEA! IT WAS THE GAME DESIGNER! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!

* * *

**Machine-Talk Battle!  
** **E.B.:** Alibis, Psychoanalysis, Locket, Flash Drives.  
1.SHE HAS NO ALIBI!  
2.I had no motive!  
3.I was just writing about my flash drive!  
4.I didn't kill that adopted bitch!

Answer: E1,S1 E4,S2, E2, S3, E3,S4

* * *

**Nikki:** OBJECTION! It was previously stated that I had a motive that was by no means airtight but it is sufficient!  
 **Kimiko:** THIS WON'T BE MUSIC TO YOUR EARS! You probably found the reporter with the flash drives in the kitchen. That would evoke a reaction that she stole them and was planning to use the information against us.  
 **Miho:** Sorry but... Inoue said Ayase had written flash drives... DRIVES as in the plural, referring to more than one. Not just your's.  
 **Inoue:** YOU'VE SLIPPED UP BIG TIME! As was said earlier... only the investigators should know this stuff... and I have the locket right here, in my pocket... I picked it up... immediately when it was shown to me... in the cafeteria.  
 **Kyoji:** No...no..no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Kyoji collapsed and his head collided with his tablet as he fell.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
 **Kyoji Kuno +15 votes.**

Misa leaned and pressed Nao's tablet... it was unlikely to be part of it but I think it was just to say that Nao had beaten her killer.

**Kyoji Kuno +1 vote. KYOJI KUNO HAS BEEN FOUND... GUILTY!**

**Monobear:** Congratulations! You've discovered the killer of Nao Sawa. Such a tragic tale... a misunderstanding. Let me... show you.

A video began playing on the tablets.

* * *

 

Nao scooped up the flash drives...

"I wonder why they're here..."

Kyoji appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I know EXACTLY why they're here... because you" Kyoji pointed furiously at Nao "just go around stealing information so you can write more tabloid bullshit!"

"N-no... I-I didn't steal them... I j-just found them"

Nao tried to run for the door but Kyoji pushed her backwards.

"You didn't 'just find them', you stole them in the computer room... you'll use them as material and leverage... I guess I should kill you now... someone's bound to kill you when you manipulate them later"

Nao sprints past Kyoji and his twisted smile, only to trip and land.. so close to the door... to escape.

Kyoji held the blade tightly in his gloved hand as he dug at Nao's clenched fists.

"You're going to be killed and still you hold onto the information?! Such a bitch..." The blade glinted in the light before it was stained red in the flesh of the reporter's neck, breaking the locket.

"Aww... you and your family... with your first article I'd assume... huh... the hair doesn't seem to match... you're adopted as well as a bitch? Hahaha"

Kyoji laughed maniacally over Nao's corpse as the video faded to black.

* * *

Silence.

**Monobear:** Such a gruesome and despair-inducing murder~  
 **Makoto:** Now can we bring the bastard to justice with an execution?  
 **Monobear:** Ah! Yes!

Monobear dragged Kyoji's body away and it was silent again... a minute or ten later, the screens flickered to life.

**"TREE HUGGED!"**

Kyoji was standing at the edge of a large forest with people screaming "SAVE THE TREES!" and animals chirping happily around him, Kyoji's mouth opened and the people seemed to quickly change.. to pure molten anger "CUT THE TREES! RID THE BOY!".

Kyoji ran away as the animals and humans chased him with unrelenting fury. Trees fell at each side of him shaking the earth and making him trip and stumble.

He reached a waterfall that fell to a nice pond, he leapt and hid underwater from the people and animals who ran past... had he escaped?

Kyoji swam to the surface of the water and his eyes widened, a large shadow appeared around him and the screen went black.

A picture of the pond appeared again.. a large tree had fallen in and the water was quickly reddening around it...

**KYOJI KUNO, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ENVIRONMENTALIST... IS DEAD~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO AWFUL AT TRIALS I'M SORRY. But I still want to do them this way... because REASONS!  
> Also... did'ya expect that? Betcha didn't.


	17. Discordant Despair: Post-Trial

Complete silence... I was still trying to understand what happened, Kyoji may have killed someone but... argh!

"Aww... the body didn't float up..." Monobear's disappointment was clearly intended to irritate us further, I'm going to stay quiet, getting angry would only result in  _that_ happening to me...

Makoto moved first, examining Kyoji's podium, I'd assume to observe any change to his tablet.

"'Tree Hugged'. It said 'Tree Hugger' now it says 'Tree Hugged', I'd assume Nao's was 'Breaking News' before it changed to 'Broken News'" Makoto chuckled lightly as he turned abruptly, his lab coat flowing with the motion.

Daisuke walked over to Nao's podium and examined the tablet.. "I suppose it does say Broken News, should we move the corpse? Like just... shove it in a closet somewhere?"

"...What did you just say?  _ **What the hell did you just**_ **say?!** " Misa was effectively roaring at Daisuke, her expression of both fury and depression, "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST WE PUT NAO 'IN A CLOSET SOMEWHERE'?!" **  
**

"What're you getting so worked up about? You guys only talked like... twice." Misa flinched as Daisuke grinned widely, it was a twisted grin, did he enjoy manipulating people or was he just acting?

"I l-" Misa stopped shouting as she spotted the malicious glint in Daisuke's eye "You know what... it doesn't matter, I'll just... I'll just take Nao back to her room..." Misa lifted Nao with surprising ease and stepped onto the elevator, Daisuke followed with his hood covering the majority of his face, covering the manic grin.

Daisuke, Nao and Misa's tablets powered down as they entered the elevator, they must still have functions at this point... maybe I should remember that for later. I might be able to enter here when Monobear isn't breathing down our necks...

**Point of Interest Discovered: Trial Room Tablets**

Ayase was surveying the group and I must have been making a weird expression because she was looking at me, when I turned to look at her... very awkward eye contact occurred, she must have been expecting me to focus on the tablets for slightly longer. 

Ayase walked quickly onto the elevator with a mild blush, scribbling onto her clipboard with unmatched speed.

Shihei glanced at Ayase and then to me, he tilted his head slightly and pointed at Ayase, I assumed he was asking me if I had done anything, I shrugged with a confused frown. Shihei nodded and ambled after Ayase, presumably to question her about it... maybe he just wanted to go back to his room and sleep and/or throw up, I certainly wanted to.

Miho was drying her eyes on her sleeve, if I recall, she was sobbing for the entire duration of the execution, understandable considering the circumstances and more understandable when you factor in Miho's personality. It may sound like an insult but I honestly feel sorry for her, this must be really hard on her.

I placed my hand lightly on Miho's shoulder and gave an understanding nod, hoping to calm her slightly. She nodded and whispered "I'll be alright after some rest..." She trekked across the trial room and into the elevator, I was able to see her sit against a wall of the elevator.

You simply turned and jogged into the elevator, I've known her long enough to know that she hates being put in situations where she's helpless and this must have truly shaken her.

Nikki looked at those who remained in the trial room and spoke with a confident tone "We can get through this guys! We may have lost two of our party members and while I know they are invaluable, the memories to prevent what happened to them will drive us ever further."

"I suppose... we'll kick Monobear's ass and escape... I hope" Megumi groaned and walked with Nikki onto the elevator.

Kimiko silently took my hand in her's and we walked to the elevator, Emi and Kaii following closely behind us.

**I don't know what I'm going to do at this point... but as the din slipped to silence, within a select few I could feel a concordant hope.**

_**Survivors Remaining: 14** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREE TIME!  
> Vote for two people for the next free time! Also I can't find the endcards so I'll edit it in once I find 'em.


	18. Monotonous Despair: INTRO

I gently rolled out of my bed, it felt like I was laying on bricks and when I began to feel remotely comfortable, the images... they flashed brightly and clearly behind my eyelids, they were embedded into my memories, my very brain. The night was spent in extreme discomfort, the brief moment of sleep I had tricked myself into thinking I would enjoy was plagued by nightmares, I doubt I could ever move past what had happened. Dragging the weight would pain me greatly but I'd grow stronger in the process, I'd make my weeping into weapons, their deaths into my daggers... I would bring down that monochrome maniac.

I barely noticed I had dressed myself, my usual hoodie, scarf and jeans had been replaced by a black button-up vest over a pristine white shirt with black suit pants. A rather suitable outfit, dark colors of mourning. My body carried itself into the bathroom, I cut my longer hair to a more sensible cut that reached to below my shoulders, I smiled as I looked into the mirror, I had been meaning to do that for a long while. I glanced at the hairs and felt the tears streaking down my face. All I could ask was "Why me?" right now I couldn't really care about those who surrounded me. The relief had been draped within a curtain of misery, survival was worth less and less with every passing moment.

The feeling of movement had once again appeared, through tear-stained eyes I looked at the door of my room, I wanted to be alone but worrying the others would only result in me being bothered a great deal more than the simple report as to my status. As I opened the door I caught sight of Kimiko, her blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes pained me to see, I had affectionately clung to the pianist but right now I wanted those closest to me furthest away. I stepped past Megumi with her dull grey locks and piercing crimson orbs that focused briefly on me, the least lucky Super High School Level Good Luck, for a few seconds before they fell back into a glassy-eyed gaze that seemed as if it was trying to see anywhere but here.

Crashing down onto a seat in the cafeteria I was focused on immediately by my classmates, their stares stabbing and prodding at me, it hurt. Through gritted teeth I simply growled "I'm fine." before entering the kitchen, the stench of blood unnoticeable in the pristine area. The scars of the incident burned in my brain and I struggled to hold back vomit. My appetite dissipating with the memories I stormed through the cafeteria and returned to my room, charging past anybody. I literally couldn't care. I slammed my door shut behind me and roared, I yelled and screamed and my trembling body collapsed onto the horrid slab of nightmares as I held onto the pillow as if it was the only thing holding me to this life and with a final screech, I knew if I let go, I would let go of life also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is considerably different than the rest in tone and I decided to change up the previously weak emotions and replaced them with this. That was an awful explanation but... do you like it? Should I continue with this or go back to the original tone? If I continue with this, should I rewrite the previous chapters to fit with this tone?


	19. Monotonous Despair: Strength

My grip loosens on the tear-stained pillow as I hear a gentle knock, it echoes around the room and the sound envelops me, each wave pounding at my already aching head. Shaky steps towards the door, towards Hell's Gate, solitude is my own personal purgatory, I want nothing more than to be judged, sentenced to death by a force higher than me just so I could let go with a reason.

"Inoue." The gentle voice of Miho Hirano, blogger, comforted me, an angel amongst the corrupt. I heard a mild squeal as I fell into the girl with the sapphire hair, she caught me and I felt the soft fluff of her winter outfit against my damp cheeks as the girl wrapped her arms around me in a comforting embrace. I hadn't talked with this girl personally once but maybe that's why I felt safer here, this girl had no reason to help me now but she did.

But then they came, the horrid embodiments of obligations and clingy attachment, Kimiko and Megumi stared at me with eyes of drowning blue, acid green and burning red, it hurt me, I couldn't breathe properly and my skin burnt within the fire and corrosive acid. 'Go away!' I wanted to scream, shout, exorcise these demons back to the underworld where there crushing grips on my weakened form and terrifying, harmful gazes.

The angel held me tighter and I was filled with air and my burns healed, those devils departed, evidently unwanted.  I shed tears into Miho's shoulder and muttered the horror of our actions, the demons that surrounded me, the judgement I deserved and as I did I felt shoulder dampening. I opened my eyes and saw it, the weeping of a pure soul but as I blinked again my vision altered, I saw a crying teenage girl who was as pained as I was and forced herself through it... I felt the depression and the despair, the gentle aura absorbed it from me and the blogger was reduced to a bawling mess. 

I stood and held out a trembling hand, it was taken and I took the girl to her room, she unlocked it and Miho collapsed onto her bed. I washed my face free of tears and left the room, Miho lay asleep on her bed. I knew she had the strength, she absorbs despair in buckets but the hope she can convert it to will be more immense than I could ever dream of having.

As I slipped into the cafeteria the focus suddenly shifted to me, I stepped past the stares with confidence and threw open the kitchen door. I grabbed a mop and soaked it in water, I washed the pristine floor, clear of despair and clear of the memories. My eyes flashing with the smiling face of Nao Sawa, Super High School Level Reporter as I worked. When I finished an image flashed in my mind, the reporter smiling sat on the kitchen counter with a pen and paper, written on the paper.

'Thank You. With our strength we can move on. Let's make the front page!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Final Report and Polluted. The memoirs of the prior chapter's dead.


	20. The Concord Of Hope: Final Report, Polluted.

\--- The Final Report Of Nao Sawa ---

In Hope's Peak Academy, at the hands of Kyoji Kuno, Nao Sawa was murdered as part of the game of Mutual Killing that Monobear, mechanical, A.I. controlled, monochromatic bear has orchestrated. 

The motive of Kyoji Kuno was Nao Sawa's possession of missing flash drives, originally stolen by Kimiko and Inoue and placed where they were discovered by the former. Kyoji called Nao various insults, generally aimed at the purpose for which she had the flash drives, before stabbing her through the throat with a knife that was nearby. The locket around Nao Sawa's neck fell to the ground and opened, revealing a picture of her with her adoptive parents who took her in after the death of the girl's biological parents in a house fire, the reporter is holding an article on that event and it was featured in the national newspaper. Nao is very proud of this achievement and it is what set her on the path to become the Super High School Level Reporter. The death was likely quite painful and was revealed to be based on a pointless motive but...

I forgive Kyoji Kuno for my murder.

\--- The Polluted Environmentalist, Kyoji Kuno ---

My name is Kyoji Kuno and I am the Super High School Level Environmentalist, I murdered Nao Sawa and with the combined efforts of the surviving classmates of Hope's Peak Academy's was executed at the hands of an execution of Monobear.

It's possible I deserved it, it really is but I didn't want that girl to speak my story, the story of a rich kid who wanted to eliminate his family company's opposition by getting them restricted by exploiting true environmentalists' laws. It was wonderful, I even got to frame some corporate executives for ordering the murder of those people believed I associated with. I needed them out of the way, did it really matter who they thought did it? They got what was coming to them, they broke laws too, we were just a large company that followed the rules and we were getting deficits thrown up due to the complete disregard for the rules adopted by the other companies.

I'm disgusting but did what must be done, I regret nothing.

 


	21. Monotonous Despair: Moving On Pt. 1

Daisuke Sonoda, Super High School Level Actor, walked into the kitchen of Hope's Peak Academy's cafeteria to find Inoue Tone smiling widely before she ran past him, her grin widening. "We can do it, stay strong."

Ayase Miyazaki, Super High School Level Psychoanalyst, nearly collided with the Good Luck student as she ran out of the kitchen, Inoue Tone hugged Ayase and told her to never give up before running to another in the cafeteria.

Shihei Goda, Super High School Level Intuition, smiled as he saw the lucky student grinning as she approached him, he immediately guessed her intentions before winking and giving her a thumbs up before sipping from his coffee.

Megumi Nishioka, Super High School Level Stock Broker, was surprised to see the girl who had, not long ago, looked at her with immense fury smiling brightly at her. "You mustn't give up Megumi, we're going to get through this."

You Higuchi, Super High School Level Entrepreneur, looked, curious, at the luckster as she walked toward her with that wide grin and bright eyes. It emitted hope that many could only wish they could bounce back with. You nodded at Inoue before returning to her breakfast.

Misa Haga, Super High School Level Cracker, rose her head out of her arms as she heard the footsteps of the student of luck approach, the tears had long stopped and the smile of the girl brought her out of the pit she felt trapped within. Misa muttered: "Yeah" to Inoue when she encouraged her and stood to eat.

Koji Tsuda, Super High School Level Tutor, sighed as Inoue approached and after examining the reactions of the other classmates he knew what she was going to say. Koji gestured the restored girl away with a knowing look.

Emi Hirata, Super High School Level Animator, walked over to the student who had shut themselves off and looked quizzically at the new hairstyle she now was sporting before being hugged and told they would get out alive. She smiled as Inoue walked away.

Kaii Sako, Super High School Level Vlogger, was curled up in the corner of the computer room and growled as Inoue approached, he shouted for her to leave but she stood her ground. The girl told him it would get better before leaving.

Makoto Seki, Super High School Level Unknown, was standing at the shut off stairway and waiting expectantly. Makoto glanced briefly at Inoue before the grate blocking the stairway opened. "I know, hope and stuff, we'll go up here soon. Tell other people if you can. Ok?"

Nikki Kato, Super High School Level Gamer, was about to enter her room as she was approached by the debatably lucky student and was given a lecture on not giving up. "Of course I won't give up, that's game over."

Kimiko Soda, Super High School Level Pianist, sank into the embrace of Inoue Tone while she spoke of not giving up and how sorry she was for earlier. Kimiko did not care in the slightest and smiled before returning to her room.

Nao Sawa, Super High School Level Reporter and Kyoji Kuno, Super High School Level Environmentalist, were resting in peace.

Inoue Tone, Super High School Level Good Luck, was happy and hopeful.

Monobear, Super Headmaster Level Bear... or was it the other way round? Never mind, was unhappy and not despairing sufficiently at all.


	22. Monotonous Despair: GAME START

'EVERYBODY PLEASE REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE GYMNASIUM OF HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY.'

That was the one line that drew us towards this tragic fate... it echoed as we fell, and we did indeed fall. My hair was covering the side of my face, despite its shortness, I was unable to see the faces as they screamed and I heard my screaming amongst the cacophony. It was an unpleasant noise, and then I felt it, the impact, the spreading of pain across my entire body as my bones shattered and my organs shut down, as the air was shot from my mouth and the blood pooled beneath me.

A voice spoke in a tongue I didn't know and I felt my body mend, my bones meld together and the previously destroyed tissues healing, it was more painful than before. When you die from a fall you feel a sharp pain and you're gone, this is worse... you're awake for each stage of the pain. As your body mends percentage by percentage you feel pain, dropping at a truly grotesque pace of not-at-all. It was always there but as I opened my eyelids it flooded from my eyelids in bright white waves and as the waves settled the world was immediately apparent in it's black and white glory.

A world I was not familiar with, a world without color and without texture, a soundtrack commenced and the blade in my left hand illuminated with a shimmering, white hue and the enemy appeared. A display to the bottom-right of my vision currently read clearly read 'Welcome To The World Of Light And Shadows!'. You glanced to your left and right; a being holding a luminous, yellow lyre and a being holding a light grey bow. They seemed to be allies so you did not attack them, the enemy however... it was a mass holding a giant, crimson pen, a mass dual wielding pitch black pistols leaking a sickly green aura. A figure emerged behind them with a purple cloak and a dull, white submachine gun.

I saw the figure with the bow fire at the dual-pistol wielder, the pistol-attacking enemy leapt to the side but the arrow split into three at the last moment and one embedded itself into the being and it collapsed to the ground. It shot wildly but missed, hitting the mass with the red pen. They both yelped, the noise was sharp and painful to hear, before seizing up entirely. The SMG user fired at the lyre holder, just before the bullets collided with my companion they brought their hands across the strings of the lyre and the bullets stopped and fell to the floor. As the submachine gun user's attack was stopped, they fired a series of shots at my party, a bullet grazed my arm before I leapt forward and sliced the arm that held the SMG, they collapsed to the ground and shrieked.

"M***, E**, D****** DEFEATED."

As their bodies disintegrated a door on the other side of the room opened and as we stepped through the doorframe an image flashed in front of me, a strange bear in a gym with a strange machine sitting in front of it. I was familiar with the set-up but I couldn't name the location or the character.. my head hurts. I stepped forward and two beings emerged from a doorway nearby. I saw faint colors of grey-yellow and grey-pink from the two figures, I felt my body move by itself and the bright, white blade sliced through their flesh.

"A****, Y** DEFEATED"

My party had walked forward through the dark hallway and into a large room that was pure white in which stood a party of three, a gentle blue axwielder, a purple and black scythe wielder and a bright pink dual knife wielder. I strafed as the axwielder swung at me with evident strength and skill while the scythe wielder combated the lyre holder and the remaining two units fought.

I threw my blade but it was sent flying across the floor by an immensely accurate ax swing from my opponent, I cartwheeled and managed to re-obtain my weapon, as the sharp edge of the ax swung toward my frame I leapt onto the blade and with the swing power and my weight the blade embedded itself into the ground, I stabbed the white blade into the face of my attacker and they dropped to the ground.

"M***, K***, N**** DEFEATED"

And then the images assaulted my brain, the bear, Monobear, told us to go to the gym and when we arrived a group of human-sized Monobots forced us into a simulation. I think it was whichever party survived until the end were allowed to escape as long as they defeated the final boss after defeating their opponents.

"FINAL BOSS HAS ENTERED"

'D-E-S-P-A-I-R 200/200 HP'

It was a large television but no matter which way you looked you could see what was displayed upon it, each person we had attacked within the simulation, their body displaying the wounds we had inflicted upon them. Their eyes flew open and they stared directly at us, I shivered as they chanted my name...

Inoue, Makoto and Shihei leapt from the screen. Without wounds of any kind, they were those who had not yet perished. How unfortunate, I would have to kill them now to escape. As I raised my blade I heard a sound and I looked down to see a blade attached to a rope embedded in my chest, it hurt so much... I fell to the ground and all I could hear within my head was: "Big Bro! Help us!". It looped for a couple of minutes before an image appeared of Monobear brandishing a sign that predictably bore the phrase: "Just kill somebody outside of the simulation to escape. It's that easy."

* * *

I pulled the rope back and I saw that Makoto and Shihei had dealt with the others, we both glanced at the final boss and our attacks came in an endless barrage, despite our inexperience with fighting we knew what we were fighting for and wouldn't give up.

'D-E-S-P-A-I-R 1/200 HP'

'D-E-S-P-A-I-R used LAST RESORT!'

The enemy exploded and we fell to the ground, any form of fighting ability and determination wiped away as the pain overwhelmed us....

"D-E-S-P-A-I-R DEFEATED'

I awoke in the pod I had been forced into and pushed the button labelled 'ESCAPE'. I see Monobear was tricking us with the prospect of escape but if we had all died we may never have emerged from the pods, the only way for that to occur would be for us all to kill each other, that would guarantee despair for the bear so I can see why he was not that worried about the outcome.

I climbed out of the pod to find Shihei and Makoto climbing out of their pods also, we opened all the other pods and laid the occupants on the floor of the gymnasium, we were all exhausted... I returned to my room without a word to the others and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something different! Woo.


End file.
